My Hero Academia: Second Year
by ChaosGodInfinity
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de la liga de los villanos e Izuku y sus amigos ya están pasando por el segundo año de la academia Yuuei. Ahora contando con la llegada de nuevos compañeros se enfrentaran a nuevas amenazas y tendrán nuevas aventuras. Ademas de tener que preocuparse por pasar las materias
1. Nuevos Estudiantes

**SALUDOS MORTALES.**

 **Aarón: todavía con eso?**

 **Yo: Llegara el día en que me dejes presentar en paz?**

 **Aarón: lo dudo**

 **Yo: como sea. Aquí el que seguro se convertirá en su autor favorito. Ok no, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de este anime que me gusta mucho. Por favor denme la oportunidad. Como siempre My hero academia no me pertenece. Advierto que me guio completamente por el anime porque me da una pereza increíble leerme el manga pero si estoy al tanto de algunos eventos, no diré cuáles para no hacer spoiler al que no sepa. Y un agradecimiento especial a Funka1999 por prestarme el Quirk de uno de sus personajes. Y sin más que decir o aclarar comencemos Let´s Go**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevos estudiantes**

En Japón específicamente en la academia Yuuei en el salón de la ahora Clase 2-A los estudiantes se encontraban con expresiones curiosas debido al anuncio que recién había dado su profesor

-nuevos estudiantes?-cuestiono el antes Quirkless Izuku

-así es joven Midoriya, tendremos nuevos estudiantes provenientes de Nueva York con Quirks como decirlo, interesantes-explico el siempre aburrido Aizawa

* * *

No muy lejos de la academia un grupo de 4 jóvenes, 2 chicos y 2 chicas vestidos con el respectivo uniforme de Yuuei se encontraban caminando rumbo a la academia

-ya llegamos-pregunto fastidiada una chica de piel morena clara, de ojos marrones y cabello corto color morado con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo

-ya es la quinta vez que preguntas eso-dijo la otra chica que era de piel bronceada, cabello rojo con algunos mechones rebeldes y ojos del mismo color con la pupila fina y dilatada

-déjala en paz súcubo-dujo molesto uno de los chicos de piel morena clara como la primera chica, de ojos también marrones y pelo alborotado color negro con puntas verdes además de que se le notaba una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha

-no me llames súcubo, baka-dijo la pelirroja molesta

-tranquila pelirroja, él tiene razón, sabes que ella no se queda callada ni debajo del agua-dijo el otro chico que era de piel clara, pelo castaño peinado hacia la izquierda y ojo0s azules. El castaño recibió un golpe en la cabeza –ayayayay, porque me pegas?-pregunto adolorido el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorido

-por bocón-dijo la pelimorada molesta

-estas bien bro?-pregunto el pelinegro

-sí, cuando te acostumbras no duele tanto-contesto el castaño

-ya casi llegamos-dijo la pelirroja señalando la academia literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de la clase 2-A los estudiantes se encontraban hablando sobre cómo serían los nuevos y que clase de Quirks tendrían

-tal vez tengan un Quirk mutante-dijo Eijiro emocionado

-o tal vez de aumento-dijo Denki

-tal vez sean chicas lindas y se fijen en mi-dijo de manera soñadora Minoru recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de las chicas-no me mal entiendan chicas, ustedes son muy bonitas y sexis y y yyyyyyy- trataba de excusarse el peliuva

-Minoru cállate-dijo Momo de manera seria, el peliuva trago grueso

-Ninguna chica se fijara en ti-dijo Kyoka sin remordimiento alguno, el resto de chicas asienten a lo dicho dejando a Minoru con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-volviendo al tema, espero que los nuevos lleguen pronto-dijo Tooru de lo más alegre como siempre, segundos después la puerta se abre entrando por esta los 4 nuevos, toda la clase volteo a verlos estudiándolos

-podrían dejar de vernos así, es incómodo-dijo el castaño nervioso por las miradas, la clase entera relaja sus expresiones

-oigan quien es ese?-pregunto la pelimorada refiriéndose a Aizawa que estaba en su saco de dormir

-él es Aizawa Shota, nuestro Sensei-dijo Tenya

-/QUEEEEEEEE?/-gritaron los americanos incrédulos

-quieren callarse, estoy tratando de dormir-dijo el hombre fastidiado

-enserio es profesor?-pregunto la pelimorada al moreno

-al parecer si-contesto incrédulo

-disculpe-llamo la atención la pelirroja

-qué quieres niña?-pregunto el hombre molesto por la interrupción de su sueño

-si en verdad es el profesor, no debería presentarnos a la clase?-pregunto la chica con tono calmado

-ains, está bien-dijo con fastidio el mayor-Bueno clase, ellos son los nuevos estudiantes de los que les hable, porque no se presentan?-dijo con clara molestia el profesor-porque no empiezas tu pelirroja?-

-Y-yo?-dijo está pensando que no era con ella

-Hay alguna otra persona con el cabello rojo aquí?-pregunto al aire. Eijiro iba a levantar la mano pero Denki le dice que no lo haga por seguridad-Entonces qué esperas mocosa-le dijo a la chica que parecía ida

-H-hai-dijo recuperándose-mi nombre es Jessica Stark y al igual que mis compañeros-señalando a los 3 atrás de ella-Soy de Nueva York mi Quirk se llama Forma Demoniaca y me permite adquirir la forma de un demonio y sus capacidades como volar y la manipulación del fuego, eso sería todo espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-concluyo haciendo una reverencia

-Sigo yo-llamo la atención la peli morada-Mi nombre es Shawna King, mi Quirk se llama materialización mental, me permite crear lo que sea que imagine hecho de energía, puede ir desde lo más simple, como una pelota-creo una pelota en su mano que era traslucida y de color morado brillante-hasta algo letal como una espada-ahora creo una Katana con dichas características-también me permite volar y levitar objetos, es todo por mi parte espero que nos volvamos grandes amigos-dijo también haciendo una reverencia

-Sigo yo entonces-dijo es castaño-Mi nombre es Jasón Brook y a diferencia de mis amigos yo soy originario de Seattle pero me mude a Nueva York, mi Quirk se llama hombre bestia y no tiene mucha ciencia, me permite transformarme completa o parcialmente en animales-explico el castaño tranquilo

-Parcialmente, cómo?-cuestiono curioso Izuku

-Así-dijo a la vez que le salían cuernos de toro-impresionante cierto? además puedo convertirme en un hibrido humano-animal-los cuernos desaparecen-eso sería todo por mi parte-hizo su respectiva reverencia pasando un brazo por delante de su cuerpo como todo un caballero

-Supongo que me toca-dijo el pelinegro sin muchas ganas-mi nombre es Aarón King y si la peli morada es mi hermana-dijo tranquilo y si bien no sonó a amenaza lo dijo en un tono como tratando de decir ¨el que la toque lo mato¨. Ese pensamiento hizo que Minoru y Denki tragaran grueso-mi Quirk es-pero es interrumpido por Aizawa

-Sabes que mejor nos lo muestras-dijo el hombre confundiendo al moreno-es hora de educación física-

* * *

La clase sale al pateo todos con el respectivo uniforme de educación física

-Muy bien ustedes 4-dijo refiriéndose a los nuevos-Porque no nos hacen una pequeña demostración de sus Quirks?-dijo el profesor mientras sacaba una pelota de lanzamiento de bala

-Para qué es eso?-pregunto Shawna levantando la mano

-Esto es para que lo lancen-dijo Aizawa remarcando lo obvio

-Aja, eso lo entiendo, pero para qué?-volvió a preguntar la peli morada

-Tú el castaño-refiriéndose a Jasón el cual se acerca-Cuál es tu récord lanzando la bala?-pregunto. El castaño parece pensarlo

-Como 60 metros-contesto tranquilo

-Bien, ahora hazlo pero usa tu Quirk-pidió el profesor y Jasón se para en el centro del círculo. El mayor le pasa la pelota y Jasón se prepara para lanzar pero antes transforma su brazo en el de un gorila y luego lanza la bala. Aizawa que media con su teléfono mostro el resultado que fue 800 mts

-Nada mal Brook-dijo Eijiro

-Gracias-el castaño se rascaba la nuca-puedo intentarlo otra vez?-pregunto

-Sí, pero que sea rápido-contesto Aizawa aburrido

Jasón pone la bala en el suelo para confusión de sus compañeros y luego esa confusión pasara a asombro al ver que la cabeza del castaño ahora era la de un elefante. El chico levanto la bala con la trompa y dando un giro lanzando la bala con mucha más fuerza. El resultado fue

-2000 mts!-grito la mayoría de la clase 2-A impresionada

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Mina

-Fabuloso-secundo Tooru

-Bestial-concluyo Eijiro

-Oi esa es mi frase-amenazo Jasón volviendo su cabeza a la normalidad

-Me toca-dijo Shawna emocionada y se para en el círculo. Aizawa le pasa la bala pero antes de lanzar la bala la cubre con una energía morada y luego la lanza, el resultado fue

-5000 Mts-dijo la mayoría de la clase impresionada

-Fue increíble-dijo Ochako

-Grandioso-dijo Tenya de manera exagerada

-Lindo trasero-dijo Minoru pero entonces siente una presencia maligna en su espalda. Al voltear al pobre **(N/A: Si como no)** casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Aarón atrás de el con una mirada asesina y tronándose los nudillos

-Escúchame bien enano-empezó a decir el pelinegro-Como te atrape diciendo cosas como esa sobre mi hermana o tratando de pasarte de listo con ella-se calló unos segundos a la vez que su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole una apariencia intimidante haciendo que el peli uva temblara de miedo- **VOY A ROMPER CADA HUESO DE TU CUERPO!** -grito con furia el moreno -Quedo claro?-pregunto

-S-si-dijo el peli uva tartamudeando

-No te escuche-Aarón se trono nuevamente los nudillos

-SI-grito Minoru que se puso literalmente blanco del susto con uniforme incluido

-Bien, ya puedes hacerte pipi-dijo de lo más tranquilo el morenodejando a todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza **(N/A: Ya saben acaba de amenazar de muerte a alguien y está tranquilo, ya saben, lo normal)**

-Bueno, omitiendo la escena del Baka, creo que es mi turno-dijo Jessica. Aarón en respuesta le enseño el dedo medio. La pelirroja se puso en el círculo y extendió el brazo al frente encendiendo la pelota en un fuego rojo y negro. La pelota literalmente salió disparada de la mano de la pelirroja. Aizawa mostro el teléfono cuyo resultado fue

-10.000 METROS-gritaron casi todos impresionados menos Bakugo, Shoto y Aarón que tenía una expresión seria que rivalizaba con la del segundo

-Supera eso King-dijo de forma burlona la pelirroja. El moreno pasó por un lado de ella sin dirigirle palabra alguna y se puso en el círculo

-Pelota, por favor-pidió el moreno al mayor-Una pregunta?-dijo una vez tubo la bala en la mano. El mayor le hizo una señal para que continuará-Tengo que usar mis manos?-pregunto. Aquello confundió a todos

-Mientras no salgas del circulo haz lo que quieras-fue la respuesta del profesor. Aarón sonríe con malicia antes de lanzar la pelota al aire

-Oye baka era al frente no al aire-se burló Jessica causando risas en algunos de sus compañeros.

Lo que ninguno noto fue que en el brazo derecho de Aarón se dibujó un patrón de líneas semejantes a circuitos cibernéticos de color verde brillante y una sustancia plateada aparentemente metálica se acumulaba en su mano. La sustancia empezó a tomar forma convirtiéndose en un bate de beisbol plateado con un cohete en la parte superior y botones en el mango **(N/A: esto ocurre en una milésima de segundo)**. El moreno se puso en posición para batear. Desde se punto de vista la pelota descendía en cámara lenta. Una vez tubo la bala al alcance bateo y en el último segundo presiono el botón del mango activando el cohete. La pelota salió disparada con tal fuerza que se escuchaba como cortaba el aire. Tanto para Jasón como para Kyouka que tenían el oído sensible fue horrible. Aizawa enseño el teléfono

-INFINITO!-gritaron todos. Aarón levanto el dedo en señal de que esperaran y junto al infinito apareció un +1-QUEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaron todos incrédulos. Aarón se hecho el bate al hombre

-Fuiste superada súcubo-dijo de forma burlona el moreno a la pelirroja que empezó a apretar los puños en un segundo ya se había lanzado a atacar al moreno derribándolo en el proceso. Aarón uso el bate para mantener a la chica a raya y dando un empujón con los pies la aparto. Todos vieron como la chica ahora poseía un par de pequeños cuernos rojizos con un colmillo sobresaliente de su boca **(N/A: de donde más?)** y se le notaban un par de alas de murciélago color escarlata saliéndole de la espalda. Jessica creo una bola de fuego en su ano dispuesta a atacar al moreno

-DE MI NADIE SE BURLA KING!-la chica había hecho un movimiento de lanzamiento pero…. no pasó nada-Que paso?-pregunto la pelirroja. Sin previo aviso es atada por unos vendajes ya conocidos. La pelirroja mira en dirección a Aizawa que tenía su Quirk activo

-Gracias EraserHead-dijo Aarón. Shawna y Jasón también miran al profesor

-No es cierto-dijo Shawna con estrellas en los ojos

-Enserio es el?-pregunto Jasón en el mismo estado

-Si soy yo-dijo Aizawa con su tono serio tan característico-Y en cuanto a ti-le dijo a la pelirroja que se asustó al ver a su profesor molesto-Como vuelvas a hacer eso te pondré a limpiar la academia de arriba abajo, quedo claro?-dijo el mayor furioso

-H-HAI-dijo la pelirroja aterrada

-Bien, vayan a cambiarse-dijo y todos se fueron retirando quedando solo Jessica y Shawna

-Jessica, vamos-le dijo la peli morada a su amiga y las 2 fueron al vestidor de las chicas donde fueron recibidas por Ochako, Tooru y Mina

-Jessica-chan, Shawna-chan estuvieron grandiosas hay-dijo Mina sonriendo. Ochako y Tooru asienten a lo dicho

-Gracias-dijo Shawna con una sonrisa

-Seguro-dijo Jessica con un tono de voz irritado

-Jessica-chan estas bien?-pregunto extrañada Momo

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

* * *

En el vestidor de los chicos

-Eso fue grandioso King-san-dijo Tenya

-Gracias, pero llámame Aarón-dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca

-De acuerdo, aunque aún no me explico cómo superas el infinito-decía Tenya tranquilo

-Eso es fácil, el cohete que estaba en el bate es usado para viajes a velocidad luz-explico el moreno

-Velocidad luz?-cuestiono Izuku

-SI, pero eso no es ni la punta del iceberg-dijo de forma enigmática el moreno

-Enserio?-cuestiono nuevamente el peli verde

-Claro que no, está fanfarroneando-dijo Shoto

-Escúchame bien Todoroki, tú no me conoces y no sabes nada de mí, así que te recomiendo que te calles-dijo Aarón en tono serio. Todos estaban sorprendidos no por el hecho en que le hablo a Shoto sino el hecho de que supiera su nombre **(N/A: no se han presentado)**

-Como sabes mi nombre?-cuestiono el de pelo bicolor

-Del mismo modo que sé que aquel de allá es Katsuki Bakugo-dijo apuntando al rubio explosivo que lo miro atentamente

-Y esa forma seria?-cuestiono nuevamente Shoto

-Ley sus expedientes, de hecho ley los expedientes de todos-dijo el moreno para asombro de todos

-Como hiciste para leer nuestros expedientes?-cuestiono Izuku

-Hackie el sistema de la escuela-

-Cómo hackeaste el sistema de la escuela?-pregunto Mashirao

-Con mi Quirk-respondió el pelinegro con simpleza el pelinegro

-Porque leer nuestros expedientes?-pregunto Tenya

-Para encontrar a mis rivales-

-Rivales?-pregunto Eijiro

-Sí, y entre los más fuertes están tú-señalo a Izuku-Tu-señalo a Katsuki-Y tu-señalo a Shoto-Así que se los pondré simple, háganme enojar y los destruiré-dijo de forma amenazante. Izuku traga grueso. Katsuki le enseño el dedo medio y Shoto no le dio importancia al comentario-Como sea, me voy a almorzar-dijo retirándose seguido de Jasón

* * *

En la cafetería las chicas de la clase 2-A estaban almorzando **(N/A: Que más?)**

-Esto está delicioso!-exclamo Shawna que comía unos fideos

-Aun no comprendo cómo es que comiendo así no engordas-dijo irritada Jessica que comía una ensalada

-Solo estas celosa porque tengo un excelente metabolismo y soy sexi-dijo con arrogancia la peli morada

-Deku, por aquí-llamo Ochako al peli verde que venía acompañado de Tenya, Minoru, Shoto, Aarón y Jasón

-Hola Uraraka-chan-saludo el peli verde y los chicos se sentaron en la mesa

-Oye, Izuku cierto?-llamo la atención Shawna. El nombrado voltea a verle-Deku es tu apodo o algo? Porque escuche a ese chico rubio de por haya llamarte así un par de veces-pregunto curiosa

-De hecho es mi nombre de héroe-respondió el peli verde

-Que Deku no significa inútil?-dijo Jessica

-Jessica-le regaño Shawna

-De hecho cuando Kacchan lo dice significa eso-dijo el peliverde

-Ya veo-dijo Jessica

-Espera, dijiste que cuando él lo dice significa eso, pero cuando lo dice ella?-pregunto Aarón apuntando a Ochako. La nombrada y el peliverde se sonrojaron levemente

-S-significa puedes hacerlo-tartamudeo el peliverde

-Cool-dijo el pelinegro

-Por cierto King-san me gustaría felicitarte por batir el record de lanzamiento de bala de la academia-dijo Momo

-Romper el record? Significa que alguien logro el infinito-cuestiono el moreno con curiosidad

-Ochako-chan lo hizo-dijo Tsuyu. Aarón volteo a ver a la castaña

-Uraraka Ochako. Codename: Uravity. Quirk: Gravedad Cero. Todo lo que toques quedara en gravedad cero hasta que lo sueltes, si lo usas mucho te dan nauseas-dijo Aarón impresionando a todos menos a su hermana y Jasón

-Como lo supiste?-pregunto Ochako sin salir del asombro

-Ventaja de mi Quirk-

-Por cierto cuál es tu Quirk? Es parecido al Quirk Creación o algo así?-pregunto la portadora de dicho Quirk

-Yaoyorozu Momo. Codename: Creati. Quirk: Creación. Puedes crear cualquier objeto inanimado en tu cuerpo siempre y cuando sepas la constitución básica de dicho objeto-dijo el moreno

-Como lo supiste?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Mi Quirk se llama Tecnomorfosis, me permite manipular la tecnología y crearla en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, así que en ese aspecto si se parece un poco a tu Quirk-explico Aarón

-Pues un bate de beisbol con un cohete no me parece muy tecnológico-dijo Tsuyu colocando un dedo en su mentón

-Tsuyu Asui. Codename: Froppy. Quirk: Rana, tienes la apariencia y habilidades de una rana como saltar muy alto, adherirte a las paredes y estirar tu lengua-dijo el moreno. Las chicas ya no se sorprenden pero si se le quedan viendo fijamente

-Y antes de que pregunten como se tanto de ustedes es porque ley sus expedientes, cómo? Con mi Quirk-dijo Aarón respondiendo las preguntas aun no formuladas por las chicas

-Aarón recuerdo que dijiste que lo des bate de beisbol era solo la punta del Iceberg, a que te referías exactamente?-cuestiono Tenya

-Shawna-llamo Aarón a su hermana

-Miren-dijo la morena mostrando una foto de Aarón. Pero tenía una especie de chaleco-mochila negra unida 2 alas conformadas por 2 piezas: unos rectángulos plateados unidos a los cuales estaba el ala en sí que era curva de y terminaba en punta de color azul. Abajo tenia escrito la palabra Wing-Pack

-Que más puedes hacer?-pregunto una impresionada Mina. Shawna cambia la imagen y muestra Aarón. Tenía en el brazo derecho una especie de látigo-espada: en el centro era una especie de tentáculo verde y a lo largo estaba cubierto con cuchillas plateadas y terminaba en una punta de flecha dándole apariencia de arpón. Abajo tenia escrito Whip-Knife-Esta última y ya-dijo la pelimorada mostrando una imagen en la que Aarón tenía unos puños de metal de un tamaño considerable **(N/A: véase considerable el tamaño del brazo mecánico de Doomfist de overwatch)** que iban desde el codo que era una pieza amarilla pálida. El antebrazo era plateado y el puño era del color del codo. Tenía pinchos tanto en los nudillos como en el codo de color negro. Abajo tenia escrito la palabra DoomFist. Todos miraron curiosos al moreno por los nombre de las armas

-Yo no le puse los nombres-dijo adivinando lo que pensaban

-Pero si los aprobaste-dijo Shawna con una sonrisa burlona

-Cállate-dijo el moreno irritado-Les mostraría más pero él está anotando todo-dijo Aarón señalando a Izuku que estaba anotando todo y diciendo cosas inentendibles

-Deku-kun-le llamo Ochako, pero el peliverde no les prestaba atención-Deku-kun-le llamo otra vez pero nada-IZUKU!-grito la castaña regresando al peliverde a la realidad

-Eh, que ocurre?-pregunto Izuku alterado

-Lo hiciste otra vez-dijo la castaña con una gotita de sudor al igual que la mayoría de los presentes

-Sospecho que lo haces seguido?-pregunto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja. Izuku se rasco la cabeza avergonzado

-Cambiando de tema, que clase sigue?-pregunto Jasón

-Aspectos Fundamentales del Héroe-contesto Tenya

-Quien es el profesor?-pregunto Jessica

-El profesor es…..-decía Shoto pero es interrumpido por un grito de Shawna

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ES MONSTER SAND!-grito la pelimorada señalando a un héroe que ingresaba al lugar

El héroe en cuestión era un hombre de 36 años de edad con una altura de 2,13 metros, un cuerpo bien entrenado y algunas cicatrices por su trabajo de héroe, su pelo que era de un castaño casi negro lo tenía en rastas que le llegaban hasta el principio de la espalda. Sus ojos eran un tono entre dorado y ámbar, su piel era morena por nacimiento pero es un tono mucho más oscuro. Su atuendo de héroe, lleva un par de pantalones holgados marrón oscuro acompañados de unos zapatos con la punta puntiaguda hacia formar casi un circulo. Usa en la parte superior un chaleco bordo que tenía en la manga derecha cortada hasta la mitad del principio del brazo y del lado izquierdo hasta después del codo, todo el atuendo tenia toques dorados en los bordes. Y estaba sin ninguna clase de mascara dejando ver su rostro por completo.

 **(N/A: Oc donado por Funka1999)**

-Soy su fan número 1!-decía Shawna abrazando al héroe por el brazo-Me da su autógrafo? No su número, no un cabello, no un diente, no mejor….-la chica se calló unos segundos-DEME UN HIJO!-grito la chica descolocando a los presentes. Jasón se atraganto con la comida. Jessica se apretó el puente de la nariz y Aarón escupió su bebido en la cara de la pelirroja

-Que rayos King!-dijo enojada la pelirroja. Aarón no le contesto

-Shawna, ven aquí-dijo el moreno tomando a su hermana del cuello de la camisa y haciendo que se sentara-Lamento es señor Monster Sand, es que mi hermana es su mayo fan y no sabe disimular, por favor perdónela-pidió el moreno al héroe que rio un poco

-No te preocupes joven, ya eh tenido experiencias iguales con mis miles de fanáticas-dijo con un poco de arrogancia el héroe-Y para responder a la pregunta de tu amiga-el moreno lo interrumpe

-Conocida-aclaro

-Vale, conocida, yo soy el profesor de Aspectos Fundamentales del Héroe-

-De verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro. El héroe asiente

-Bestial!-exclamo emocionado Jasón

* * *

Un rato después en el salón de clases

-Captura la bandera?-pregunto la gran mayoría de la clase

-Así es alumnos, hoy practicaremos trabajo en equipo-dijo el héroe moreno

-Pero Sensei, la mayoría de nosotros ya sabemos trabajar en equipo, recuerde que llevamos un año estudiando juntos-dijo Tenya levantando la mano

-Correcto joven Iida, y es por eso que los equipos los formaran….-dejo la frase en el aire

- _3 2 1_ -contaba en su mente Aarón

-Nuestros nuevos estudiantes!-exclamo el héroe moreno

- _Típico_ pensó aburrido el moreno

-Bueno cámbiense y vayan a Ground Beta-dijo el héroe a la vez que aparecían las maletas con los trajes

* * *

Un rato después en Ground Beta

-Donde están los nuevos?-pregunto impaciente Shoto

-Paciencia joven Todoroki-dijo Monster Sand aunque en el fondo también se encontraba impaciente

-Wow Brook, ese traje esta genial-dijo Eijiro

-Jejeje, gracias-dijo Jasón llegando con su traje de héroe que consistía en un chaleco con capucha naranja con lo que parecía era un par de ojos felinos amarillos en el frente. Tenía pelaje blanco en la capucha. Abajo del chaleco tenía una camiseta marrón en la parte superior y en la de abajo amarillo dando la apariencia de la cara de un tigre. Traía un pantalón marrón, unas botas de combate negras y unos brazaletes con el diseño de pelaje de leopardo

-Eso no es nada, miren el mío-dijo Shawna cuyo traje consistía en un traje de látex color morado ceñido al cuerpo color morado oscuro con un cinturón roo en la cintura. Una falda rosa hasta un palmo antes de la dorilla y unos vendajes del mismo color a modo de mangas hasta antes de los dedos. La morena dio un giro como si estuviera en la pasarela. Minoru y Denki asintieron efusivamente

-Shawna estamos en clase, no en la pasarela-dijo Jessica con su traje que era un vestido hasta por debajo del muslo color negro a los lados y rojo en el centro. Dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Llevaba unos shorts rojo debajo y unas botas negras con detalles rojos

Minoru miraba fijamente la perfecta figura de ambas chicas pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacerles un cumplido

-Aarón-kun no tienes traje?-pregunto una desilusionada Mina al moreno que traía puesto el uniforme de educación física

-I´m sorry, de seguro esperaban algo como esto-dijo a la vez que todo su cuerpo era cubierto por un patrón de líneas verde y luego la sustancia plateada lo cubría al completo dejando al moreno con una especie de armadura plateada que le cubría todo el cuerpo era principalmente color negros menos en los codos, rodillas, guantes y botas y casco que eran color verde oscuro. El casco tenía un cristal polarizado cubriendo la cara del moreno

-INCREIBLE!-chillo Mina

-Esta genial-dijo Denki

-Luce indestructible-dijo Eijirou

-Gracias-contesto el moreno con una voz distorsionada **(N/A: como iron man)**

-Que le paso a tu voz?-pregunto Tooru. El casco se deshace en la sustancia plateada

-Es por el casco, puedo cambiar mi voz-explico Aarón tranquilo

-Enserio?-pregunto la pelirosa el casco aparece nuevamente

-Así es Mina-chan-dijo Aarón usando la voz de Shawna

-Oye, quien te dijo que podías usar mi voz-dijo molesta la pelimorada

-Sorry-se disculpó el moreno. Monster Sand se aclara la garganta llamando la atención del grupo

-Bueno los equipos se formaran de la siguiente manera-dijo mostrando una mesa con 4 banderas de los colores rojo, azul, verde y amarillo. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar es interrumpido por Shawna

-Los capitanes elegirán un color y luego a sus compañeros, y mediante algún proceso aleatorio se elegirá el orden en que se enfrentaran los equipos-explico la pelimorada. Todos vieron a la pelimorada. Ya lo suponían pero querían esperar a que el héroe lo dijera

-Correcto-dijo Monster Sand sonando calmado- _Esta niña arruino mi explicación_ -pensó el héroe pelinegro-Bueno, como dijo su compañera elijan un color-decía pero cuando se dio cuenta los americanos ya tenían cada uno su bandera. Los colores quedaron así:

Aarón: Verde

Jessica: Rojo

Jasón: Amarillo

Shawna: Azul

-bueno elijan a sus compañ…-

-Katsuki Bakugo-dijo Aarón. La clase entera voltea a ver al chico bomba que a regañadientes se puso junto al pelinegro

-Todoroki Soto-dijo Jessica. El nombrado se pone junto a ella

-Tsuyu Asui-dijo Jasón. La chica rana se pone junto al castaño

-Mina-chan!-exclamo alegre Shawna

Así siguieron un rato hasta que todos los equipos quedaron completos quedando así:

Verde: Aarón, Bakugo, Tooru, Mashirao, Hanta y Yuga

Rojo: Jessica, Shoto, Momo, Kyoka, Denki y Minoru

Amarillo: Jasón, Tsuyu, Eijirou, Fumikage, Rikido y Mezo

Azul: Shawna, Ochako, Izuku Mina, Koji y Tenya

-Muy bien, los primeros equipos serán…-metiendo las manos en unas cajas **(N/A: de donde las saco? La respuesta es la magia de los fics)** -Estos chicos-mostrando unas tarjetas Roja y Amarilla **(N/A: quien se anota al futbol? XD)** -Vayan a cada lado del territorio y a mí señal comiencen-

Cada equipo se fue por a lados contrarios con sus banderas

* * *

Con el equipo de Jasón que se refugió en una de las fabricas

-A ver, díganme sus Quirks para hacer una estrategia-luego de que cada uno de los integrantes dijera su poder-A ver Fumikage, Sato ustedes se quedaran aquí protegiendo la bandera-explico el castaño y los 2 dan un pulgar arriba en señal de confirmación-Shoji, tú te encargaras de avisar cuando se acerquen-dijo el Cataño a lo cual el de muchos brazo da su confirmación asintiendo-Asui, Kirishima, ustedes y yo iremos por la bandera enemiga-dijo y los 2 estuvieron de acuerdo

* * *

Con el equipo deJessica que se habían refugiado cerca de la entrada

-Muy bien, este es el plan: conociendo a Jasón el vendrá por la bandera, así que Jiro tu te quedaras aquí para aturdirlo con tu Quirk-la nombrada siente-Kaminari, Todoroki, ustedes vienen conmigo por la bandera-el rubio genero un poco de electricidad en su dedo y el peliblanco con rojo asiente-Yaoyorozu necesito que hagas trampas por si logran acercarse-Momo da su confirmación-Muy bien todo listo-

-Hey, que hay de mí?!-pregunto Minoru

-Necesito que ayudes a Yaoyorozu con las trampas-dijo la pelirroja ocasionando que Kyoka se riera de su amiga. Minoru sonriera como un pervertido y Momo le diera in tic en el ojo-Pero si haces algo tonto de incinero vivo-amenazo generando su fuego negro y rojo la pelirroja

-Ok-

-Muy bien, hagámoslo-

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia Mosnter Sand y el resto de la clase observaban todo

-El juego comienza…..AHORA-grito el héroe y ambos equipos comenzaron con su estrategia

* * *

Del lado de Jasón acompañado por Eijirou y Tsuyu iban corriendo por la ´´ciudad´´ buscando el lugar de la bandera

-Donde estará?-se preguntó Jasón que tenía su cabeza transformada en la de un sabueso

-Pudiste encontrarlos Brook-kun?-pregunto Tsuyu

-No-contesto este. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-Eso servirá-dijo el castaño transformándose en un halcón con todo y traje sorprendiendo a sus compañeros-Mande a hacer mi traje en una agencia que se especializa en hacer trajes para personas que se transforman-explico tranquilo-No me tardo-dijo y se hecho al vuelo buscando el escondite del grupo de Jessica-Te encontré-dijo y bajo-Los encontré, síganme-

Y dicho esto los 3 fueron a por la bandera. Lo que ninguno noto fue que Jessica Shoto y Denki pasaban por ahí

-Que tonto eres Jasón-dijo la pelirroja-Vamos-dijo y los 3 comenzaron la búsqueda

Con Jasón. El castaño y su equipo estaban llegando a la bandera enemiga

-No hay nadie? Esto será fácil-dijo confiado Eijirou

-Algo aquí huele mal-dijo Jasón intranquilo hasta que vio un hilo cerca de donde estaba caminando el pelirrojo-Kirishima espera!-grito tratando de detenerlo pero era muy tarde. Eijirou piso el cable activando una mini catapulta que lanzo varias pelotas moradas hacia el pelirrojo. Este al intentar quitárselas se quedó pegado con ellas

-Maldición-se quejó el pelirrojo

-Kirishima!-Jasón iba a ayudarlo pero un fuerte pero a la vez agudo sonido comienza a escucharse causando que Jasón caiga al suelo tapándose los oídos-AHHHHHHHH!-gritaba el castaño adolorido. La responsable era Kyoka que tenía sus conectores Jack en sus botas

-Brook-kun, Kirishima-kun-decia Tsuyu pero una red le cae encima-Gero?-

-Hola Asui-san-saludo Momo

-Yaoyorozu-chan?-la pelinegra creo otra red y atrapa a Jasón y a Kirishima

-Maldición, Tokoyami protejan la bandera-hablaba Jasón por su comunicador pero no recibía respuesta-Tokoyami me recibes?-

* * *

Con el cabeza de ave. El Rikido y Mezo estaban atrapados en una columna de hielo cortesía de Shoto

-Fue fácil-dijo arrogante Denki acercándose a la bandera

-Dark Shadow-dijo Fumikage mandando a su sombra contra el rubio pero es interceptada por una bola de fuego negro

-Ah, ah, ah, es malo atacar por la espalda-dijo Jessica con una sonrisa burlona tomando la bandera

-EL EQUIPO ROJO GANA!-se le escucho decir a Monster Sand por los altavoces

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia todos estaban sorprendidos por la fácil victoria del equipo de la pelirroja

-Jessica-chan es grandiosa-dijo Mina

-Fue un plan bien ejecutado-dijo Tenya

Aarón lucia pensativo recordando cómo gano la pelirroja

* * *

Flashback

 _Se puede ver a Tokoyami y compañía vigilar la bandera_

- _Escuchas algo Shoji?_ -pregunto el cabeza de ave a su compañero que tenía sus brazos convertidos en orejas. Este negó con la cabeza. De repente se escucha un estruendo y la puerta de entrada sale disparada por una explosión. Del humo de la explosión salió Denki generando electricidad dejando a todos aturdidos. Luego entra Shoto que congelo a todos con un ataque

- _Fue facil_ -dijo Kaminari

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Muy bien tomaremos 10 minutos de descanso para dar paso a los siguientes equipos-dijo Monster Sand

* * *

Luego de los 10 minutos los equipos Azul y Verde estaban listos esperando la señal

Con Shawna luego de que todos explicaran sus Quirks y habilidades especiales

-Bien este es el plan, Uraraka-chan tú te encargaras de poner trampas con tu Quirk-la castaña confirma levantando el pulgar-Koda ayúdala-dijo y el nombrado asiente-Mina, Iida ustedes vendrán conmigo por la bandera-dijo la pelimorada y el par asiente-Midoriya necesito que atraigas la atención de mi hermano-el peliverde traga grueso pero al final asiente-Están listos?-pregunto

-/SI/-dijeron todos a la vez

* * *

Con Aarón él ya sabía las habilidades de todos así que se dedicó directamente a repartir las tareas

-Sero, tu iras por la bandera-el pelinegro sonríe en confirmación-Ojiro tu protegerás la bandera-el rubio con cola asiente-Aoyama-el rubio de brillitos miraba su reflejo en una ventana cercana. Aarón se enoja por eso y le lanza una piedra que tenía a la mano-Seré sincero contigo, la única razón por la que te elegí es porque no quería a Mineta, pero como tienes que hacer algo quédate con Ojiro cuidando la bandera-el rubio se puso a dibujar circulitos en la tierra deprimido-Bakugo-pero es cortado inmediatamente por el rubio explosivo

-Tu no me das ordenes bastardo!-dijo enojado **(N/A: como no)** el rubio

-De hecho, tu misión te gustara-aquello llamo la atención del rubio-Quiero que te encargues personalmente de Midoriya Izuku-el rubio sonrió como un psicópata al escuchar eso

-Hagakure tu tendrás la misión más importante-

* * *

Con el peliverde este se encontraba caminando esperando toparse con Aarón

- _Como se supone que atraiga su atención?_ -en ese momento recordó }su conversación con el moreno sobre su arsenal- _Significa que debe tener toda una variedad de armas para defenderse de todo tipo de Quirks_ -

-DEKU!-el peliverde escucho el grito y apenas pudo esquivar la explosión disparada de los guanteletes Bakugo-Te matare Deku, me oyes? Te matare-decía el rubio produciendo explosiones en sus manos

-K-kacchan-tartamudeo el peliverde asustado por ver a su ´´amigo´´ en frente de el-Que haces aquí?-

-Destruirte-con eso dicho Izuku se puso en guardia activando el Full Cowl

* * *

Mientras tanto con Shawna y compañía estaban acercándose a la bandera verde

-Muy bien estamos cerca-dijo la pelimorada cuando un rayo azul se acerca a gran velocidad a esta que apenas alcanzo a cubrirse con un escudo-Que rayos?-

-De seguro no te lo esperabas-dijo el rubio con laser

-Aoayama?-dijo Mina

-Ok, como nos deshacemos de el?-pregunto la morena. Mina se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído-Perfecto, Iida!-

-Hai-el pelinegro corrió hacia el rubio y comenzó a correr alrededor de este. Yuga comenzó a disparar esperando darle a Tenya fallando grandemente cada tiro

* * *

Con Aarón. El moreno estaba siendo acompañado por Hanta

-Entonces, que haremos al llegar?-pregunto el de las cintas

-Yo los distraigo, tu toma la bandera-dijo en tono neutro Aarón. Ya estaban cerca de la bandera así que decidieron esconderse-Hay esta-dijo el moreno observando a Ochako y Koji que montaban guardia-Hum, hay algo aquí que no me gusta-

-Que importa vamos por la bandera-dijo Hanta y fue corriendo hacia el par

-Sero, espera!-advirtió Aarón pero fue muy tarde

-Liberar!-dijo Ochako y de repente múltiples objetos comenzaron a caer del cielo dejando atrapado a Hanta

-Demonios-dijo Aarón a la vez que el patrón de líneas se formaba en sus manos

-Te atrapamos Sero-dijo Ochako con una expresión divertida

-No vine solo-dijo Hanta a la vez que algo pasaba a gran velocidad cerca de la castaña y Koji

-Que fue eso?-pregunto la castaña a su compañero que apunto asustado al frente. Cuando la castaña volteo vio a Aarón pero este tenía algo diferente. En vez de los guantes de su armadura tenía unas manos blancas. Sus dedos eran de color plateado tenían forma de cañones de algún arma menos el pulgar que era el gatillo

-Quietos-sentencio el moreno cuando de repente algo. O más bien alguien cayó a un costado de él. La persona en cuestión resulto ser Bakugo que se levantó enojado quitándose un par de escombros de encima-Bakugo, que haces aquí? Se supone que detengas a Midoriya-dijo el moreno reclamándole al rubio

-Cállate! Estoy en eso-sentencio enojado Bakugo y haciendo uso de sus explosiones volvió a su combate con Izuku

-Idiota-dijo en un susurro el pelinegro

* * *

Con el rubio explosivo este estaba volando al reencuentro con el peliverde

-DEKUUUUUUUUU!-grito al encontrar-MUERE!-dijo preparado para atacarlo

* * *

De vuelta con Shawna

-Mi estómago-dijo Yuga sufriendo las repercusiones de su particularidad

-Perfecto-dijo Shawna-Iida ya detente-dijo la pelimorada creando una cuerda. El pelinegro deja de correr y Shawna ata al rubio

-Muy bien Shawna-chan-dijo Mina corriendo a por la bandera

-Lo siento Ashido-chan pero no lo permitiré-dijo Mashirao interponiéndose entre la pelirosa y la bandera

-A si? Iida-dijo Shawna

-Recipro Burst-dijo Tenya usando su movimiento especial para acercarse a la bandera

* * *

Con Izuku

-DEKU!-grito Katsuki preparando una explosión

-Texas….-decía Izuku preparando su ataque

-EL EQUIPO VERDE GANA!-grito Monster Sand por los altavoces dejando a todos a solo segundos de terminar la acción que realizaban

-/QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!/-gritaron todos incluidos lo de la sala de vigilancia

-Bien hecho Hagakure-dijo Aarón a su compañera que tenía la bandera en manos

-Gracias-dijo está feliz

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia

-ESE ES MI AMIGO!-grito Jasón con alegría. Todos hablaban de la victoria del moreno

- _Por eso la eligió, bien jugado cabeza de lata_ -pensaba Jessica con una sonrisa de lado

Un rato después ambos equipos estaban en la sala de vigilancia

-Muy bien equipo verde, lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Monster Sand felicitando a los ganadores

-Todo fue gracias a King-san, sin él no lo hubiéramos logrado-comento Tooru

-No Hagakure, yo hice el plan pero ustedes lo hicieron posible, fue trabajo en equipo-dijo el moreno compartiendo el crédito

-Bien, están todos listo para la ronda final?-pregunto el héroe

-De hecho Sensei-llamo la atención Jessica-se me ocurrió la idea de cambiar algunos integrantes de los equipos-

-Por?-pregunto el héroe

-Porque Aarón y yo ya vimos las estrategias el uno del otro y podríamos tomar ventaja de eso, y el partido duraría poco, así que se me ocurrió que cambiando algunos integrantes sería más interesante-explicaba la pelirroja tranquila. Aarón por su lado miraba a la pelirroja con desconfianza

- _Que tramas Stark?_ -se preguntó mentalmente el moreno

-No es mala idea-dijo el héroe-Estas de acuerdo joven King?-pregunto

-Seguro-contesto este

-Muy bien elijan equipos-y con eso dicho cada uno eligió nuevos compañeros. Los equipos quedaron así:

Verde: Aarón, Izuku, Eijirou, Tenya Hanta y Bakugo

Rojo: Jessica, Momo, Shoto, Fumikage Tsuyu y Minoru

-Cambiaste mucho tu equipo King-dijo Jessica burlona. Aarón no le contesto

* * *

Con los equipos listos cada uno fue a su lugar. Con Jessica

-De acuerdo, este es el plan, Aarón siempre tiene un as bajo la manga así que hay que trabajar con eso-decia la pelirroja-Todoroki, Tokoyami, Asui ustedes irán conmigo por la bandera-los 3 confirman con un simple asentimiento-Yaoyorozu, Mineta las trampas-el par asiente-Ya todos tiene su trabajo vamos-

* * *

Con Aarón

-Bakugo, Iida, Sero por la bandera, Midoriya, Kirishima protejan el lugar-todos asienten

-Que harás tú?-pregunto Iida

-Me encargare de Stark-sentencio

-COMIENCEN!-

Y con esa orden cada grupo comienza con su estrategia

* * *

Del lado de Jessica. La pelirroja y su grupo comenzaron a correr rumbo a la bandera

-Muy bien chicos, estén atentos-decía la pelirroja cuando

-SMASH!-Izuku ataco mandando a volar a todos

-Bien hecho Midoriya-kun-dijo Iida pasando por un lado del peliverde

-A por la bandera!-dijo Hanta usando sus cintas para desplazarse

-NOOOOOOO!-grito Jessica lanzando una bola de fuego pero es desviada por araron que salió de la nada

-Hola Stark-dijo Aarón

-King-dijo Jessica con odio-Asui ve tras ellos-la chica asiente y comienza a saltar-Tokoyami, Todoroki vayan por la bandera-el par se retira

-Midoriya encárgate de ellos-dijo Aarón

-Hai-Izuku activo el Full Cowl y fue por los 2 chicos

-Muy bien Jessica es hora de terminar con esto-dijo el moreno de forma seria

-Concuerdo-dijo la pelirroja

* * *

Con Momo. La chica recibió un comunicado de parte de Tsuyu

-Gracias Asui-san-agradeció la pelinegra-Mineta Iida-kun y Sero vienen hacia aquí, hay que estar listos-dijo la pelinegra escondiéndose al igual que el pequeño pervertido desgraciado. Digo Minoru

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un ya muy conocido rubio de ojos rojos

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Todos se estaban yendo a hacerlo que les dijo Aarón. Pero cuando Katsuki estaba por irse_

 _-Bakugo espera-le llamo Aarón. Él lo ignoro y estaba por irse-Te tengo una misión especial-aquello llamo su atención-Necesito que tomes una ruta alterna a la bandera sin ser detectado y te quedes hay-_

 _-Porque?-_

 _-Por si algo del plan falla te daré una señal y saldrás disparado a tomar la bandera-explico el moreno_

 _-NO VOY A HACER ESO!-grito molesto el rubio_

 _-Bien siempre puedo pedírselo a Midoriya-dijo comenzando a irse en busca del pecoso_

 _-No dejare que el inservible de Deku se encargue de una misión como esa, yo lo hare!-confirmo el rubio comenzando a irse. Aarón sonrió y negó con la cabeza_

 _-A veces es tan fácil que aburre-_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

De vuelta con Aarón y Jessica

-E esperado este momento por mucho tiempo-sentencio el moreno de forma seria

-Igualmente-dijo la pelirroja haciendo aparecer sus alas y cuernos además de unas garras que se veían muy filosas

-Veo que empezaras con todo, pues yo también-un patrón de líneas se dibuja y Aarón crea lo DoomFist chocándolos entre si-Hagámoslo-dijo y se lanzó al ataque contra la pelirroja que respondió de la misma forma y se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Aarón lanzo un derechazo con su puño. Jessica lo esquivo y respondió lanzando una bola de fuego hacia el moreno que se cubrió con sus puños. Él se lanzó a dar múltiples golpes de boxeo contra la pelirroja que esquivaba fácilmente y usando sus alas tomo vuelo alejándose del moreno

-Jojana desde aquí no puedes hacer nada King-dijo burlona la pelirroja

-Tienes razón-los DoomFist desaparecen y son reemplazados por las armas que uso en el combate anterior-Estos son los Tiger Finges-dijo Aarón comenzando a disparar balas hacia la pelirroja a gran velocidad. La mitad demonio apenas podía esquivar. Una bala le pasó rozando la mejilla dejándole una fina línea de sangre. En ese instante Aarón dejo de disparar y de los cañones de los dedos salía humo-Suficiente?-

-Ya quisieras-la pelirroja lanzo 10 bolas de fuego seguidas que Aarón esquivo sin problema pero cuando estaba por disparar se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba

-QUE?! Donde te metiste?-pregunto el moreno. De repente a su espalda se abre una especie de portal negro y rojo y de el sale Jessica dando una patada a la espalda del moreno-Pero qué diablos-

-Te gusta, eh estado practicando con mi Quirk-

-No eres la única-la mano derecha de Aarón vuelve a ser el guante del traje y es reemplazada por un gran martillo que estaban conformado por un cubo gris en el centro y 2 de un tamaño más grande a los lados de este color naranja-Saluda a Smasher Hammer-dijo el moreno y a una velocidad demasiado alta para el arma que tenía en mano llego a donde estaba la pelirroja y la golpeo con el enorme martillo mandándola al aire y con su otra mano que aún era el Trigger Finguer comenzó a disparar a está causándole mucho daño

-MALDITO!-grito la pelirroja y lanzo un torrente de fuego hacia Aarón que se cubrió con su martillo frenando el ataque con éxito

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor-

-Cállate!-grito enojada la pelirroja y lanzo una bola de fuego mucho más grande que las anteriores. Aarón se cubrió de nuevo pero el impacto fue tal que acabo rompiendo el martillo-Ahora que harás sin tu martillo?-

-Cambiarlo por otra cosa-desapareció Trigger Finguer restante y convirtió su mano derecha en una gran espada que abarcaba todo el brazo. La hoja era curva de color plateado y poseía una segunda hoja en la parte trasera de color azul claro-Angard **(N/A: se dice así?)** -dijo y sacando el Wing-Pack comenzó a volar en dirección a la pelirroja tratando de cortarla a la mitad pero cuando estaba a solo centímetros de tocarla

-EL EQUIPO VERDE GANA!-grito Monster Sand por los altavoces

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grito el moreno y activo su comunicador sin retirar la espada de la cara de la pelirroja que estaba a solo centímetros de tocarla-Shit-susurro el moreno y bajo al suelo

* * *

De vuelta en la sala de vigilancia. Estaban todos menos Aarón y Jessica. Al llegar lo primero que hizo el moreno fue buscar a Katsuki y cuando lo encontró

-IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS LA SEÑAL!-le grito el moreno al rubio soltándole un puñetazo en la cara

-BASTARDO, NO ME PEGUES QUE LA CULPA FUE DEL 4 OJOS!-grito Katsuki devolviendo el golpe

-IIDA!-el moreno iba a golpearlo pero es detenido por una mano hecha de arena que lo tenía bien sujeto

-Joven King compórtese!-ordeno Monster Sand-Normalmente estas cosas no me importan pero como su profesor no puedo permitir esto-dijo seriamente el moreno mayor-Ahora vayan a cambiarse, la clase termino-y dicho esto todos se fueron retirando

El resto del día paso con relativa normalidad salvo por un par de insultos que se decían Aarón y Katsuki. Ya en la tarde tras finalizadas las clases todos fueron a los dormitorios

-Uaaahhhhh que cansado estoy-dijo Eijirou entrando a la sala

-Sí, creo que nunca me había sentido tan agotado-dijo Jasón

-Yo me voy a dormir-dijo Shawna

-Yo igual-dijo Aarón

-Oigan, podemos ver sus habitaciones?-pregunto Mina

-Porque?-pregunto Jessica

-Para saber sus gustos, dah-contesto la pelirrosa

-Pues yo no tengo problema-dijo Shawna

-Por mi bien-dijo Jasón

-Me da totalmente igual-dijo Aarón con una expresión aburrida que rivalizaba con la de Aizawa

Y el grupo fue a ver las habitaciones

-Sean bienvenidos a la morada de la bestia-dijo Jasón abriendo su puerta dejando ver que su habitación estaba decorada con cuadros de animales y demás cosas como réplicas de colmillos o garras y las sabanas tenían el diseño de pelaje de tigre-Esta genial cierto?-

-SI!-dijeron algunos

-Este lugar es muy varonil-dijo Eijirou

-Esta de lujo-dijo Denki

-Esto parece un safari-dijo Hanta

-Acompáñenme jóvenes-dijo Shawna y abrió la puerta de su habitación en la que predominaban los colores morado y rosa oscuro. Tenía carteles de neón y posters de algunos héroes

-Wow está de lujo!-exclamo Kyoka

-Bastante llamativo-comento Momo

-Bueno, miren la mía-todos vieron que la habitación de la pelirroja parecía sacada de un hotel de 5 estrellas **(N/A: lo dejo a la imaginación porque me da pereza)** con múltiples estantes con libros

-Vaya está muy ordenado-comento Ochako

-Me gusta tener las cosas en su lugar-dijo la pelirroja

-Bien Aarón faltas tú-dijo Shawna a su hermano

-Ok-contesto este sin muchas ganas-Aquí esta-abrió la puerta y todos pudieron ver que la habitación no iba para nada con la personalidad del moreno. Con colores medios vivos **(N/A: No se rayen es color verde)** posters de uno que otro videojuego. Y se podía ver un guitarra eléctrica también-Bien ya la vieron ahora largo-y saco literalmente a patadas a todos

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Mina

-Siempre ha sido así?-pregunto Ochako a Shawna

-No, antes n o era así-dijo la moreno y todos la vieron fijamente-Bueno, buenas noches a todos-dijo y entro corriendo a su habitación sin decir nada más y así todos fueron a sus habitaciones

En la habitación de Izuku

- _Creo que iré a visitar a All Might mañana_ -pensó el peliverde

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capítulo.**

 **A que se refería Shawna?**

 **Donde esta All Might?**

 **Porque 2+2 no es igual a pez?**

 **Esta y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de My Hero Academia:Second Year**

 **Final del capítulo.**

 **Y les gusto? La continuo? Contesten en reviews**

 **Antes de terminar eh de decir la forma en que actualizare para los que sigan mis otras historias el orden será el siguiente**

 **Academia de Conductores**

 **Miraculous: Un Dragón en Paris**

 **MHA: Second Year**

 **Y ahora sin más que decir además de que dejen review… ME DESPIDO MORTALES.**

 **Aarón: y dale**

 **Yo: MALDITA SEA!**

 **Deku: Dejen review**

 **Kacchan:DEKUUUUU!**

 **Deku: Que?**

 **Kacchan: Nada solo quería gritar Deku**

 **Yo:Aun siguen leyendo esto? Ya vayan a dormir o a hacer lo que quieran**


	2. Bro s Fight

**SALUDOS MORTALES. Aquí su autor favorito ChaosGodInfinity con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Agradezco a los que dejan reviews para este fic. Enserio me hacen feliz y a los que no pues que se le va a hacer. Solo les pido que dejen reviews con algunas ideas si lo desean para hacer la historia más interesante. Y por si se preguntan porque Aarón no me interrumpió el saludo esta vez? Bueno digamos que… tome medidas**

 **Aarón-amordazado y atado en una silla-ummm umm um**

 **Yo: y sin más a los reviews**

 **Funka1999: Me alegra que te guste socio. En realidad no había pensado en eso. Quería hacerlo así principalmente por las risas y otra vez gracias por el personaje**

 **TheDevilZero: Desproporcionado? Sin ofender pero…. te recuerdo que TU estas escribiendo un prototipo entre héroes eh. Y si piensas que están OPs espera a que avance la historia XD**

 **Eso sería todo y sin más comencemos Let´s Go**

 **Capítulo 2: Bro´s Fight**

* * *

Era de noche en los dormitorios de la clase 2-A y en la habitación de Aarón. El moreno seguía durmiendo cuando una figura entro en su cuarto y se acercó a su teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. La figura toqueteo un par de cosas y luego los dejo en su lugar para después salir

* * *

Al amanecer en la sala común de los dormitorios los que ya estaban despiertos se encontraban desayunando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Entonces Shawna baja y se dirige a la cocina donde Jessica y las demás estaban charlando de lo más tranquilas

-Buenos días!-exclamo de lo más contenta la pelimorada

-Parece que alguien se despertó de buen humor-comento Jirou comiendo una tostada

-Supongo-dijo la morena quitándole la tostada del plato a Mina

-Hay-se quejó la pelirosa

Jessica nota la expresión malévola en la cara de su amiga

-Que le hiciste a King ahora Shawna?-pregunto la pelirroja de forma acusatoria

-Yo nada, porque preguntas?-contesto claramente haciéndose la inocente

-Porque siempre que le haces algo a tu hermano pones esa expresión-le respondió la pelirroja de manera seria

-Bueno, tal vez le haya hecho una pequeña bromita inofensiva-confeso la pelimorada

-Qué tipo de broma-

-Lo sabrás en 3, 2, 1-contaba hacia tras Shawna cuando

-SHAWNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-fue el grito de inframundo que se escuchó desde el segundo piso

-No me han visto-dijo la pelimorada escondiéndose debajo de la mesa. Desde el segundo piso por las escaleras bajaba un muy furioso Aarón con su Doomfist en la mano derecha

-Donde esta?-pregunto a las chicas

-Quien?-pregunto Mina cubriendo a su amiga

-No te hagas la tonta Ashido, díganme donde esta Shawna?-volvió a preguntar

-Shawna, Shawna, no, no me suena-decía Tooru siguiéndole la corriente a la de piel rosa

-Yaoyorozu, Asui, ustedes son las más maduras aquí-dijo el moreno causando un sonrojo en ambas chicas

-/HEY!/-se quejaron las demás

-Donde esta Shawna?-pregunto Aarón por tercera vez y ya harto. Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí para luego disimuladamente mirar a Shawna que les suplicaba con la mirada que no la delataran

-King-san seré sincera contigo-dijo Yaoyorozu ganando la atención del moreno y el espanto de Shawna-No lo sé-concluyo dejando al moreno de lo más irritado

-Asui?-dijo mirando a la peli verde

-Yo tampoco lo sé, giro-Aarón tenía un tic en el ojo así que fue a sus última opción

-Stark-dijo con clara molestia

-No me metas en tus pleitos infantiles King-contesto de mala manera la pelirroja-Y a todo esto que te hizo Shawna?-pregunto un tanto curiosa pero sin cambiar su tono

-No tengo porque contestarte-respondió molesto el moreno-En vista de que ninguna de ustedes va a decirme lo que quiero-el moreno creo el casco de su armadura-Omega llama al teléfono de Shawna?-pregunto el moreno al aire. Todos lo veían como si estuviera loco

[De acuerdo señor] se escuchó una voz computarizada que dejo confundido a más de uno

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Mina confundida. En eso suena una canción proveniente de debajo de la mesa. Aarón voltea a ver a la mesa y tomándola con la mano y apenas aplicando un poco de fuerza la manda a volar hasta quedar incrustada en el techo

-Hola hermano-dijo Shawna sonriendo nerviosamente

-Corre-dijo Aarón de forma amenazante. No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando la pelimorada ya se encontraban siendo correteada por su hermano quien aun con su enorme puño en mano la perseguía con intenciones asesinas-Vuelve aquí!-grito el moreno

-Solo era una broma!-dijo Shawna aterrada mientras lloraba cómicamente. La persecución se trasladó hasta el segundo piso. Específicamente la habitación de cierto rubio con problemas de ira

Shawna entro abruptamente a la habitación de Katsuki y cerró la puerta con fuerza despertando a este

-Hub? Que haces en mi habitación maldita?-pregunto molesto el rubio

-Ssshhh, cállate-le silencio la morena

-Sal de aquí-dijo Katsuki levantándose mientras generaba algunas explosiones en sus manos

- _Mierda, estoy entre la espada y la pared_ -pensó aterrada la pelimorada. En eso su teléfono vuelve a sonar para terror de ella y confusión del rubio-Mierda-y con hecho dicho se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo para que esta fuera derribada por su hermano que estaba furioso

-SHAWNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito el moreno saltando hacia su hermana con la intención de aplastarla pero esta se apartó justo a tiempo y el golpe del enorme puño fue recibido por Katsuki que quedo estampado contra la pared-Shit, oye estas bien?-pregunto

-Tuuuuuuu-decía el rubio mientras se despegaba del muro-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito el rubio usando sus explosiones para llegar donde el moreno para atacarle con otra sacándolo de su habitación

-Con que eso quieres eh?-dijo el moreno levantándose y chocando sus puños-Ven por mí!-y con ese grito ambos aspirantes a héroes comenzaron a pelear en una nube de humo hasta que bajaron al primer piso donde continuo la pelea hasta que ambos quedan de lado y lado. Ambos heridos; en el caso de Aarón este tenía múltiples quemaduras producto de las explosiones mientras que Bakugo tenía moretones **(RIMA)** ambos jadeaban cansados y con una mirada de odio puro ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con la misma frase

-/MUERE!/-gritaron ambos aspirantes a héroes mientras corrían el uno contra el otro con el único objetivo de destrozar a su enemigo. O ese era el plan porque cuando los ataques impactaron lo único que destrozaron fue la cabeza de Minoru-/Hub?/-ambos adolescentes lucían confundidos hasta que vieron por un lado a Jasón que estaba en posición de haber lanzado algo

-No sé qué coño pasa, y no me importa, pero si vuelven a despertarme **los degollare** -sentencio el castaño con un tono de voz amenazante al final. Ambos aspirantes ignoran el comentario y se miran con odio

-Espera-dijo Aarón-Porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo con este idiota cuando debería estar cazando a Shawna-dijo Aarón reactivando su casco para rastrear a su hermana. No tardó en encontrarla y se dedicó a perseguirla nuevamente-SHAWNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-AUXILIO!-grito aterrada la pelimorada

* * *

Ya en la tarde luego de la merecida paliza que recibió la pelimorada Aarón se encontraba más tranquilo aunque se pasó el día entero lanzándose maldiciones con Bakugo que le respondía de igual manera dejando a todos sus compañeros aterrados por la hostilidad que se tenían los aspirantes. Bueno en el salón de la clase 2-A Bruno Leonardo Martínez también conocido como Monster Sand se encontraba dando las últimas instrucciones para la actividad de ese día

-Y para el que no entendió, se lo repito-dijo el profesor-Haremos combates en parejas pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, los equipos serán formados por ustedes mismos-explicaba el héroe-Elijan sabiamente al compañero con el que mejor puedan trabajar-y dicho esto se dirigieron a una de las ciudades falsas. Los equipos quedaron compuestos de la siguiente manera

Equipo 1: Izuku Midoriya y Denki Kaminari

Equipo 2: Iida Tenya y Tsuyu Asui

Equipo 3: Yuga Aoyama y Mina Ashido

Equipo 4: Ochako Uraraka y Mashirao Ojiro

Equipo 5: Eijirou Kirishima y Katsuki Bakugo

Equipo 6: Kouji Koda y Rikidou Sato

Equipo 7: Mezo Shouji y Fumikage Tokoyami

Equipo 8: Shouto Todoroki y Minoru Mineta **(NO PUDE EVITARLO XD)**

Equipo 9: Tooru Hagakure y Momo Yaoyorozu

Equipo 10: Hanta Sero y Kyouka Jirou

Equipo 11: Jessica Stark y Shawna King

Equipo 12: Aarón King y Jasón Brook

-Oh si tecno-bestia volvió!-exclamo emocionado Jasón dejando a todos confundidos menos a Aarón que le dio un tic en el ojo

-Ya te dije que no!-dijo Aarón enojado

-Vamos bro, no seas aburrido, ese es el trabajo de Jessica-

-Oye!-dijo la pelirroja ofendida

-No es no-Aarón sentencio dándose la vuelta ignorando a su amigo que empezó a suplicarle

-De que me perdí?-pregunto Mina a Shawna

-En Nueva York se empiezan esta clase de entrenamientos en primaria, Aarón y Jasón siempre hacían equipo y Jasón autobautizo ese equipo como tecno-bestia-explico Shawna-Aarón lo odia, así que siempre acaban discutiendo-

-O-k-dijo Mina con una gota de sudor al igual que la mayoría que escucho la conversación

-Los primeros serán el equipo 1 vs el equipo 4, prepárense-y dicho esto ambos equipos se prepararon

La estrategia de Izuku y Denki era simple: el rubio hacía de carnada para atraer la atención de sus ´´enemigos 'mientras que Izuku los derribaba con un golpe

* * *

Y así se hizo **(Me da una pereza increíble describir cada pelea así que me lo voy a saltar)**

Los ganadores de cada combate fueron

Equipo 2 vs Equipo 8. Ganador: equipo 8 **(Minoru sufrió mucho XD)**

Equipo 3 vs equipo 7. Ganador: equipo 7

Equipo 6 vs equipo 9. Ganador: equipo 9

* * *

Ahora le tocaba al equipo 10 contra el equipo 11

-Hagámoslo Jessica!-dijo Shawna emocionada a su amiga que solo se limitó a asentir

-Lista compañera-dijo Hanta a Jirou que tenía su típica expresión de que todo le importa un pepino

Ambos equipos fueron a sus lugares y se prepararon para el combate

-A la cuenta de 3 comiencen, 1-Hanta apunto con uno de sus codos y Jirou conecto sus conectores a sus botas-2-Jessica empezó a acumular fuego en su mano y Shawna creo una esfera en su mano-3-Shawna lanzo la esfera de energía causando un estallido de luz morada obstaculizando la visión de sus oponentes y dándole tiempo de escapar junto con la pelirroja que abrió un portal para escapar

-Escuchas algo?-pregunto Hanta a su compañera

-Nada-contesto Jirou. Lo que ninguno de los 2 noto fue que otro portal se abría a sus espaldas-Hub?-la pelivioleta voltea a ver el portal y tanto ella como su compañero esquivaron justo a tiempo un bola de fuego cortesía de la pelirroja que salio del portal y se puso en posición de combate

-Te tenemos-dijo Hanta confiado apuntando con su codo a la pelirroja lanzando una cinta que fue cortada en múltiples pedazos-Que diablos!-exclamo entre sorprendido, confundido y asustado-Como hiciste eso?!-pregunto. La pelirroja en vez de contestarle apunto a sus espaldas. Ambos aspirantes a héroes voltearon solo para ver como Shawna dedicándoles una sonrisa aterradora y en menos de un segundo ambos estaban encerrados en una caja hecha por la pelimorada que empezó a encogerse hasta dejarlos en una posición un tanto…. comprometedora debido al poco espacio

-El equipo 11 gana!-dijo Monster Sand por los altavoces

-SI!-dijo Shawna abrazando entusiasmada a su amiga que devolvió el gesto pero sin la misma emoción

* * *

Finalizada la pelea fue el turno de los equipos 5 y 12 de combatir

-A la de 3 comiencen 1-Kirishima y Bakugo estaban preparados-2-Aarón y Jasón por su lado estaban muy quietos aunque Jasón sonreía-3, COMIENCEN!-grito Monster Sand y en ese instante Jasón literalmente desapareció sin dejar rastro

-Pero qué diablos?-se preguntó Kirishima-Oí Bakugo, a donde se fue?-pero cuando volteo a ver a su compañero lo único que ve o más bien oye es:

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-si era Bakugo que haciendo uso de sus explosiones se propulso hacia Aarón con la intención de atinarle un buen golpe al moreno. Pero a tan solo centímetros de asestarle Aarón se mueve a un lado esquivando el ataque del rubio que se fue de largo-Imposible-Bakugo dijo atacando de nuevo con la misma estrategia dando el mismo resultado-Deja de moverte!-el rubio siguió atacando pero el moreno con armadura siempre lo esquivaba en el último segundo

-Espera Bakugo, te ayudare!-dijo Kirishima comenzando a acercarse cuando es detenido por algo o mejor dicho alguien

-Atento Kirishima!-dijo Jasón apareciendo de la nada y dándole una patada rotatoria en la cara al pelirrojo-Tu pelea es conmigo-sentencio el castaño señalándose con el pulgar

-De donde saliste?!-pregunto el pelirrojo

-De por ahí-fue lo único que contesto el castaño antes de convertirse en un hibrido humano-rinoceronte **(Imaginen a Rhino de ultimate spiderman pero no tan grande un fornido y con la cabeza más parecida a la de un rinoceronte)** -A pelear!-declaro el castaño lanzándose al ataque contra el pelirrojo que ya tenía activo su quirk y empezó un intercambio de golpes con el usuario de quirk bestial

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro combate: Bakugo seguía atacando a Aarón con el mismo patrón de propulsarse con sus explosiones para atinarle un golpe per el moreno siempre lo esquivaba

-YA QUEDATE QUIETO JODER!-grito Bakugo ya harto lanzando otro ataque

-No lo creo-contesto Aarón esquivando nuevamente

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia todos veían como se desarrollaba el combate entre ambos aspirantes

-Porque Aarón-Kun no está peleando?-pregunto Mina

-Veras Mina-Chan Aarón es un multitareas, siempre está haciendo Mil cosas a la vez-dijo Shawna llamando la atención de todos

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Momo con curiosidad

-Ahora mismo Aarón debe estar haciendo una de 4 cosas-decía la pelimorada-1 Analizando los movimientos de Bakugo para lanzar un contra ataque-decía comenzando a enumerar con los dedos-2 Está buscando un punto ciego. 3 Se está burlando de el para hacerlo enojar y usar ese en ojo en su contra y 4 El arte del puño silencioso-termino de enumerar la pelimorada

-Arte del puño silencioso? Que es eso?-pregunto Mina

-El Arte del Puño Silencioso: Luchar sin luchar-llamo la atención Jessica-dejar que tu oponente ataque hasta quedar exhausto para poder derrotarlo con suma facilidad-termino de explicar la pelirroja-No sabía que King era tan buen estratega Shawna-le dijo la pelirroja a sus amiga

-Hay mucho que no sabes de Aarón amiga-

* * *

De vuelta al combate de Kirishima y Jasón el par seguía dándose de golpes en la cara y el cuerpo sin parar hasta que Eijirou conecta un derechazo en la cara de Jasón haciéndolo retroceder. El pelirrojo aprovecha y empieza con una ráfaga de golpes directo al rostro haciendo retroceder más al castaño

-Ríndete Brook esto termino-dijo el pelirrojo confiado hasta que unos de sus golpes es detenido por el castaño

-Hablas mucho-dijo Jasón cambiando su cabeza por la de un carnero y dándole un cabezazo al pelirrojo

-AYAyAyayAy-se quejaba Eijirou sujetándose la frente por el dolor-Ahora veras-y ambos volvieron a pelear

* * *

En el combate de Bakugo y Aarón: el rubio seguía atacando a diestra y siniestra pero el moreno siempre lo esquivaba

-Te estas burlando de mí?!-pregunto Bakugo ya perdiendo la paciencia sin recibir respuesta-Tu lo pediste-dijo propulsándose hacia arriba con sus explosiones. Jasón y Eijirou voltearon a verlo

-Que está haciendo?-pregunto el castaño

-A CUBIERTO!-grito Eijirou escondiendo atrás de un árbol que estaba por ahí. Jasón volteo a verlo confundido

- **HOWITZER….** -Bakugo empezó a usar sus explosiones para girar como un tornillo. Jasón sintió mucho peligro así que se convirtió en un topo y se escondió bajo tierra- **IMPACT!** -Bakugo asesto el golpe contra el moreno levantando una nube de humo

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia Todos estaban boquiabiertos por el poder del quirk del rubio

-Acaso…..gano?-pregunto Ochako un tanto aterrada. No importaba cuantas veces lo vieran Bakugo siempre será aterrador

-No cuentes con eso-dijo Shawna de lo más tranquila. Incluso sonreía

-King es como la males, sin importar cuantas veces la arranques siempre vuelve a salir-dijo Jessica con seriedad y un poco de molestia en su voz

* * *

De vuelta al combate. Bakugo había tomado distancia de Aarón. El humo seguía hay así que no podía verlo bien

-Vaya, ese quirk tuyo es bastante destructivo-era la voz del moreno. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver como Aarón tenía en su mano una especie de escudo triangular como los de la edad media pero más grande que cubría todo su cuerpo color gris con detales plateados y las puntas se veían que tenían un poco de filo y algunos picos en la parte frontal-Pero no es el único-dijo como ahora su brazo restante se convertía en una especie de cañón que visto de frente tiene forma de rombo sin puntas y visto de perfil tiene forma de un triángulo acostado sin puntas. En la parte central que era el cuerpo del cañón era de color gris oscuro con detalles morados y en la parte superior e inferior era morados oscuro con detalles negros. El interior del cañón también era color morado **(Perdón si no lo explique bien. Es una de las armas más complicadas de detallar)** - **Plasma shot**!-grito el moreno disparando una bala de energía morada oscura hacia el rubio que lo esquivo por poco-Nada mal-comento haciendo desaparecer el escudo y apuntando nuevamente con su arma-Veamos qué tan rápido eres-dijo comenzando a disparar nuevamente contra el rubio

* * *

De vuelta con Kirishima y Jasón:

El pelirrojo ya había salido de su escondite

-Mierda Bakugo, siempre haces lo mismo-se quejaba el pelirrojo

-CHU CHU!-escucho un grito y al voltear se asustó al ver a Jasón convertido en un toro corriendo hacia a él con la intención de envestirlo

-PERO QUE CARA…-pero es golpeado y lanzado por los aires-JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-decía el pelirrojo mientras volaba

-Jejeje-se reía el castaño. Pero luego se preocupó al ver que el pelirrojo caía sin control-Uh oh-dijo corriendo para tratar de atraparlo-Te tengo!-grito transformando sus piernas en las de un canguro para saltar y atraparlo en el aire-Estas bien?-pregunto ya en el suelo y después de haber bajado a su compañero

-Estoy…..-el pelirrojo no termino de hablar porque fue a vomitar-BUUUUUUAAAAAAHGGGGGGG-vomito el pelirrojo

-Sácalo todo-dijo Jasón dándoles algunas palmadas

* * *

De vuelta con la otra pelea: Bakugo seguía esquivando los disparos del arma de Aarón hasta que se puso a cubierto

-Ese maldito-gruño entre dientes el rubio

-Sal Bakugo, el combate no ha terminado-dijo Aarón como el patrón se dibujó en sus pies. Bakugo escuchó un ruido similar al de un motor y cuando se asomó a ver

-Hub?-fue lo dicho por el rubio antes de ser tomado con fuerza y ser arrastrado por el suelo con gran fuerza hasta que es arrojado con fuerza hacia un lado

-Eres muy lento-sentencio Aarón apuntando al rubio. Pero había algo diferente. Las botas de la armadura habían sido reemplazadas por unas botas de plata unida a una pieza curva color oro con unos tubos de escape a los costados y una rueda cada una-Ahora desaparece-sentencio apuntando su arma hacia el rubio y cargando un disparo de plasma. El guante derecho del rubio suelta un resplandor rojizo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Aarón-Que es eso?-pregunto. El rubio en lugar de contestarle se puso de pie y le apunto con el guante a la vez que se preparaba para quitar el seguro

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-y con ese grito Bakugo quito el seguro del guante liberando la explosión del orificio de este. La bola de fuego avanzaba con velocidad hacia el moreno. Pero este haciendo uso de sus botas salio corriendo/rodando del lugar esquivándolo a tiempo

-Shit-dijo haciendo desaparecer el cañón en su mano-ESTAS LOCO O QUE?! ES PELIGROSO LANAZAR ESE TIPO DE ATAQUES BASTARDO!-grito con furia el moreno creando una nueva máquina. A simple vista no era muy impresionante: era un simple par de guantes un poco más grandes que los de su armadura normal color verde agua que tenían un pieza redonda en el dorso de la mano color plata-Abajo-dijo como de repente Bakugo cayo al piso con fuerza y parecía no poder moverse

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia esto era visto por todos

-Que fue lo que hizo?-pregunto Iida

-Esos son los Gravity Gloves-dijo Shawna-Y como su nombre lo indica pueden manipular la gravedad de los objetos y personas-dijo Shawna explican do la función de la nueva maquina

-Como mi quirk?-pregunto Ochako

-Hasta cierto punto si, puede hacer que todo pese tan poco como una pluma-decía tranquila para luego poner una expresión maliciosa-O tanto como una montaña-dijo de forma aterradora viendo la pantalla. Aquello llamo la atención de todo el mundo-Es una de sus máquinas más fuertes, después de todo estamos hablando de una de las leyes de la física-decía tranquila la pelimorada-Y por si se lo preguntan el cañón se llama Plasma Buster y las botas Hot Wheels **(ORIGNAL CIERTO? XD)** -

* * *

De vuelta a la pelea: Aarón tenía sometido a Bakugo contra el suelo

-Que… me hiciste… maldito?!-pregunto cómo pudo el rubio debido a la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo

-Solo aumente tu gravedad-dijo de lo más tranquilo-Debes pesar aproximadamente 20 25 toneladas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-Porque? Es mucha presión?-pregunto aun burlándose

-Libérame… para que…. Pueda….. Matarte-decía el rubio tratando de levantarse en vano

-Como quieras-Aarón con un movimiento de mano libera el rubio que enseguida se lanzó contra

-RWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG-el rubio iba volando hacia el con la intención de machacarlo pero cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de llegar se detiene en seco-Hub?-

-Me dijiste que te liberara mas no me dijiste que no te volviera a atrapar-dijo burlándose y con otro movimiento de mano Bakugo estaba volando por los aires-Te tengo-decía confiado el moreno- _Es una pena, me hubiera gustado poder hacer eso_ -pensaba con cierta desilusión cuando

-ESTO NO HA TERMINADO MALDITO!-grito Bakugo en el aire usado sus explosiones para bajar y además- **HOWITZER…..** -

-No me jodas!-exclamo impresionado de que el rubio repitiera ese movimiento

- **IMPACT!** -el impacto fue de lleno y Aarón no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y salio volando un par de metros hacia atrás

-Shit-se quejó reincorporándose

[Señor la armadura ha recibido daño critico] le dijo la voz computarizada al moreno

-Ya lo sé Omega-dijo levantándose con algo de dolor. El traje estaba algo abollado y sacaba algunas chispas-Como va ese análisis?-pregunto

[Análisis completado. Desea comenzar con la fabricación?] Pregunto Omega

-No hay tiempo, prepara el modo aturdir del Tesla Gun-dijo Aarón seriamente

[A la orden señor] Dijo Omega

-Es todo lo que tienes Cabeza Metálica!-decía Bakugo con burla. Aarón en lugar de contestarle se puso de pie y comenzó a crear una maquina

-Aun no TNTonto-el moreno ya tenía su máquina lista: era un cañón tesla que en el brazo era bastante parecido a la armadura común solo que de un color gris oscuro con una especie de batería cuadrada en el hombro. La zona del antebrazo compartía el olor gris oscuro del brazo salvo por la mano que era azul eléctrico y estaba conectada en el dorso con un cable del mismo color que daba múltiples vueltas al antebrazo hasta llegar a las baterías ubicadas en los hombros. Aarón empezó a acumular electricidad en sus manos formando una pequeña esfera

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia

-Está copiando mi quirk?-dijo Kaminari un tanto molesto

-Error nuevamente-Shawna llamaba la atención nuevamente-Ese es un Tesla Gun y como su norme indica manipula ola electricidad hasta cierto nivel-explicaba la pelimorada

-King debe estar desesperado por terminar el combate si recurrió a eso-decía Jessica cruzada de brazos

-Te equivocas Jessica-dijo Shawna-Esta en modo aturdir-dijo Shawna dejando a todos impactados

-Como estas tan segura?-

-Porque si quisiera freírlo, estuviera generando más electricidad-decía tranquila-Lo sé porque ha intentado hacérmelo en múltiples ocasiones-dijo con un escalofrió dejando a todos un tanto asustados

 **(Eso suena muy pero muy mal/Aarón: Mal pensado/Yo: CALLATE!)**

* * *

De vuelta al combate

-Enserio piensas que eso me asusta?-dijo Bakugo con orgullo

-No trato de asustarte-dijo confundiendo al rubio-Trato de paralizarte, **Stuner Shock!** -dijo lanzando la esfera eléctrica hacia el rubio que al estar todavía confundido la recibió de lleno dejándolo paralizado con estática a su alrededor- _Es mi oportunidad_ -pensó activando sus Hot Wheels y corriendo hacia el rubio pasándole por un lado y volviendo a donde estaba pasándole por el otro. La estática desapareció en ese momento la estática desapareció del cuerpo del rubio

-MALDITO, TE MATARE!-Bakugo apunto sus manos al frete con la intención de hacer bolar por los aires a su rival pero se sorprendió de ver que no tenía sus guantes-Pero qué?-y se sorprendió aún más y enojo de ver que Aarón era quien los tenia-Devuélvemelo maldito-

-Claro, pero primero-entonces ante las atónitas miradas de Bakugo y el resto de sus compañeros las líneas salieron de los brazos de Aarón y se transfirieron a los guantes de Katsuki y en cuestión de segundos los guantes se habían convertido en la sustancia metálica que el moreno usaba y se habían literalmente fusionado con las manos del moreno-Asimilación, completada-declaro como ahora sus manos se habían convertido en los guantes del rubio-Fascinante la verdad, está muy bien construido-dijo moviendo un poco los dedos-Tu explotas el potencial de tu quirk bastante bien Bakugo-alago-Pero….-decía como extendía sus manos al frente-No lo suficiente-dijo liberando una potente explosión contra el rubio que a diferencia de las suyas esta recorrió gran distancia. Aarón uso los guantes como lo hacía su oponente para propulsarse y asestarle un golpe certero-No lo notaste cierto-dijo atacando con otra explosión-Durante nuestra pelea-otra explosión-Deje que me atacaras para ver tu movimientos ofensivos-decía mientras atacaba al rubio con salvajismo como lo hacía este-Luego yo tome la iniciativa para ver cómo te defendías-dijo como bloque un golpe-Y como lo usabas para moverte-esquivo un ataque propulsándose hacia arriba-Pero sobre todo-decía como comenzó a girar con explosiones generando mucho humo-Tus movimientos, **HOWITZER IMPACT!** -declaro atacando al rubio con su propia técnica dejándolo clavado en el piso respirando con dificultad-Fue divertido-dijo mientras los guantes se separaban de su armadura y caían al suelo-Espero que no te moleste pero me quedare con los planos-dijo creando nuevamente los guantes y se retiraba. Estaba a punto de salir cuando

-Tu maldito MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito Bakugo pero no espero que el moreno le apuntara con su guante y e seguro saliera y se quitara solo-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Katsuki fue consumido por su propio ataque y murió. Nah es broma quedo inconsciente

-El equipo 12 gana!-declaro Monster Sand por los altavoces. Entonces los robots médicos se llevaron a los perdedores a atender sus heridas en el caso de Katsuki y darle una pastilla para los mareos en caso de Eijirou

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia todos estaban asustados viendo al moreno

-/LE ROBO LOS GUANTES A BAKUGO!/-gritaron Denki y Hanta impresionados

-Como hizo eso?-pregunto Mina

-Es impresionante-dijo Ochako

-Shawna-chan explícanos por favor-pidió Tooru

-Vale, vale, relajen las tetas-dijo bromeando la pelimorada-Eso que vieron es algo que Aarón usa pocas veces, se llama asimilación y como su nombre indica permite absorber piezas de tecnología o armas para hacerlas parte temporal o permanente de su traje-explico calmada la pelimorada-Aunque creo que lo hizo solo porque quería el quirk de Bakugo-dijo confundiendo a todos-Me explico: a veces cuando Aarón ve un quirk que le gusta, crea una máquina para poder copiarlo-explico

-/Impresionante/-dijeron todos. Izuku por su lado había anotado todo lo que dijo Shawna desde su primera explicación **(Enserio pensaban que no aprovecharía? Es Izuku de quien hablamos/Izuku: Me gusta estar preparado/Yo: que haces aquí?/Izuku: Aarón-san me invito/Yo: AAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN/Aarón: a correr-se va-)**

* * *

El resto del día paso con normalidad y las clases ya habían terminado

-AHHHHH me duele todo!-se quejó Kirishima con algunas vendas-Brook te pasaste-le replico

-I´m Sorry bro-se disculpó el castaño bastante apenado

-Bueno aún falta un rato para la hora de dormir-decía Shawna-así queeeee quien quiere salir?-pregunto recibiendo confirmaciones de casi todos

-Yo no voy-dijo Aarón encerrándose en su habitación. Shawna frunció el ceño y saco su teléfono, toqueteo un par de cosas y luego lo guardo-Los veo en el centro comercial!-dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Shawna-chan a dónde vas?-pregunto Mina. Su respuesta la recibió 5 segundos después

-SHAWNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Aarón saliendo de su cuarto con sus nuevos guantes (los de Bakugo)-VUELVE AQUI-grito dándole caza a su hermana pero sin que se diera cuenta se le cayó el teléfono. Jasón lo recoge

-Veamos qué es eso tan malo que le mando-dijo Jasón y junto con los que estaban ahí se acercaron a ver lo que había en el teléfono-No jodas-dijo Jasón viendo una foto de una chica como de entre 11 y 13 años de cabellos rojo atado en dos coletas altas, tenía unos grandes lentes de aumento además de unos frenillos y algunos barros. La niña sonreía a la cámara con una sonrisa mostrando sus frenillos. Todos salvo Jasón y Jessica estaban riendo

-Con razón Aarón-kun estaba así-decía Mina riendo

-Para no asustarse con esa cara-reía Tooru

-JAJAJA no lo culpo hasta a mí me darían pesadillas-dijo Denki

Todos seguían riendo y diciendo comentarios hacia la chica en la foto. Jasón lucia nerviosos y grito

-SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA, MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO, Y TAMBIEN YO!-grito Jasón convirtiéndose en un ratón y salir corriendo como loco. Los más listos **(Ustedes saben quiénes son)** también se fueron al sentir el peligro

-Qué le pasa?-pregunto Eijirou

-A lo mejor también se asustó por esta chica tan horri…-decía Minoru pero fue cortado porque sintió una presencia aterradora a sus espaldas

-Tan qué? Mineta-dijo Jessica. Todas voltearon a ver a la chica se asustaron al ver que la chica estaba con su quirk activo pero a diferencia de otras veces se había vuelto más alta y le habían salido pequeñas alas de murciélago en la cabeza y su piel se había vuelto rojiza-Están muertos-dijo con una voz de ultratumba. Entonces un cuadro que dice **(La escena que se verá a continuación ha sido censurada por exceso de violencia y posibles mutilaciones. Se agradece su comprensión, en su lugar disfruten de este video de gatitos)**

[Gatitos bailadores de twerking XD]

 **(Volvamos al fic)**

Se ven a todos los estudiantes golpeados y algunos incluso sangrando pero quien estaba peor era Minoru que le faltaban brazos piernas y un oído

-Ahora, **SHAWNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** -grito la pelirroja también dándole caza a la pelimorada

-Que fue todo eso?-pregunto una muy asustada Ochako a Jasón

-La chica de la foto era Jessica-dijo Jasón igual de asustado

-*Glup*-todos tragaron saliva por eso- _Nota mental: no hacer enfadar ni a Aarón ni a Jessica_ -fue el pensamiento colectivo de los sobrevivientes y con eso cerramos el capitulo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capitulo**

 **Y les gusto? Lo continuo o qué?**

 **Sobrevivirá Shawna a lo que le harán Aarón y Jessica?**

 **Donde esta All Might?**

 **Porque siempre hago una pregunta random al final de cada capítulo?**

 **Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de My Hero Academia: Second Year**

 **Eso sería todo porque no tengo nada más que decir además de que dejen sus ideas para hacer el fic más interesante así que…..-Es cortado porque se apagan las luces-eh? Quien apago la luz?-todo se enciende de nuevo-**

 **Todos mis Ocs: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JEFE-sale confeti serpentinas y pirotecnia-**

 **Yo: Coño es verdad estoy de cumple. Se me había olvidado XD**

 **Aarón-cantando-Cumpleaños fatal, que lo pases muy mal... que te aplaste un Godzilla para no verte más. Los regalos pa mí, los papeles pa ti, yo te invito al cine y tú pagas por mí! Sapo verde eres tú Sapo verde eres tú Sapo verde es Chaos Sapo verde eres tú**

 **Yo-con aura asesina-AAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **Aarón: A CORRER DE NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Shawna: nos comemos el pastel**

 **Todos: sip**


	3. El Cazador del Laberinto

**SALUDOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: Y DALE!**

 **Yo: llegara el día en que me dejes hacer la presentación en paz?**

 **Aarón: NoT**

 **Yo: Como sea, aquí la continuación de este fic, y no tengo nada que decir, además de que dejen review, den follow y favs, compártanlo con su amigos y ahora sin más a los reviews:**

 **Zangaman: para ahora**

 **Funka1999: ya quedamos en paz con eso. Me alega que te guste y si digamos que me hace gracia eso de las preguntas al final del cap**

 **Esos son todos y sin más al capitulo. Let´s Go!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El cazador del laberinto**

Era un día sábado y en la academia Yuuei mas especifico en los dormitorios de la clase 2-A casi todos estaban dormidos. Si casi. Algunos como lo son Izuku, Tenya, Momo, Shoto y sorprendentemente cierta pelirroja americana estaban despiertos. Esta última estando cocinando junto a la pelinegra

-Gracias por ayudarme Jessica-chan-agradeció la pelinegra a su compañera

-No hay de que Momo-chan-

-Por cierto Jessica-chan, me preguntaba cómo es que tú y tus amigos hablan tan bien el japonés?-cuestiono con mucha curiosidad la pelirroja

-Yo ya tomaba clases de japonés desde antes, Shawna porque mucho anime, Jasón lo aprendió con un amigo suyo-

-Y King-san?-

-No lo sé y no me importa-respondió con molestia la pelirroja

-Perdón si dije algo que te molestara-

-No te preocupes-

Entonces se escucha que abren la puerta y por ella entro nada más y nada menos que…

-King-san?-cuestiono Izuku sorprendido-Cuando saliste?-

-Madrugue y salí-fue la corta y simple respuesta de Aarón

-Y a que saliste exactamente King-san?-pregunto Tenya

-A correr, me ayuda a despertar en las mañanas-

-Eso es ser muy productivo King-san-dijo Tenya moviendo los brazos extrañamente como siempre

-Porque siempre haces eso?-cuestiono un poco confundido e irritado y sin esperar respuesta se dirige a la cocina-Buenos días a ambos por cierto-

-/Buenos días/-contestaron. Aarón pasa a la cocina

-Buenos días Yaoyorozu -san-saludo a la pelinegra

-Buenos días King-san-

-Buenos días súcubo-saludo a la pelirroja con tono burlón. A Jessica se le hincho una vena en la frente e inmediatamente se giró hacia el moreno lanzándole una bola de fuego demoniaco-OYE! Cuidado a donde disparas eso-

-No me llames súcubo, hojalata!-lo vuelve a atacar esta vez dándole en la cara

-Ahora si me hiciste enojar!-crea sus DoomFist y los choca entre si-TE VOY A MACHACAR!-los puños de Jessica se encienden en fuego y ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro

-/TE DESTRUIRE!/-ambos chocan contra un pared de energía morada-/Auch/-ambos caen arrastrándose en la pared al suelo. Entonces por la puerta de la cocina entra Shawna que tenía una expresión de cansancio en el rostro

-Escúchenme, yo los quiero mucho a ambos pero si no me dejan dormir mis 10 horas los voy a encerrar en una celda de energía muy pequeña hasta que se lleven bien, quedo claro?-pregunto no recibiendo respuesta-Dije: QUEDO CLARO?!-

-/HAI!/-dijeron moreno y pelirroja asustados

-Así me gusta-ella se acerca a la mesa-Que hay para desayunar?-

Momo un tanto cortada por el cambio de humor repentino contesta- sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, tortilla, un estofado de algas y una sunomono (ensalada) de judías y umeboshi-

-Se ve delicioso-dijo con un poco de baba saliéndole de la boca. De a poco todos los demás habían despertado y se encontraban desayunando cada quien con su grupo

-Oye Shawna-chan-llamo Mina a la pelimorada

-Que ocurre Mina-chan?-

-Que te hicieron Jessica-chan y Aarón-kun ayer?-pregunto haciendo que la pelimorada dejara de comer y se pusiera un poco pálida

-P-porque l-la p-pregunta Mina-chan?-cuestiono nerviosa la pelimorada que veía de reojo a su hermano y amiga que se veían con odio ignorando por completo la conversación

-Porque luego de que tú y tu hermano se fueron….pues-la pelirosa mira a Jessica que la ve directamente haciéndola sudar un poco-Pasaron algunas cosas y Jessica-chan dijo que se vengaría de ti-Shawna ahora sí que estaba tan blanca como un papel

-No fue bonito-fue todo lo que contesto

-Y cómo fue que sobreviviste?-pregunto esta vez Tooru todavía un poco aterrada por su nueva compañera

-No tengo idea, creo que alguien se apiado de mi-dijo la pelimorada agradecida con alguna deidad cósmica

-Oye King-San-llamo Izuku

-Qué?-

-Hace unos días hablabas con un tal Omega, que es exactamente?-pregunto curioso el peliverde. Aarón arqueo una ceja extrañado no esperaba esa pregunta

-Bueno si en verdad quieres saber-se rasca la nuca con un poco de flojera-Omega es una I.A-

-I.A?-cuestionaron varios extrañados

-Así es-el patrón de líneas se dibuja en su brazo y en su palma aparece un pequeño proyector que proyecta **(N/A: valga la redundancia)** una imagen holográfica de color verde del símbolo omega-Ella es Omega-

[Saludos clase 2-A]

-Wow!-exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes

-Espera? Ella?-cuestiono Ochako

-Así es Ochako-chan! Omega es un I.A femenina-dijo Shawna a la castaña

-Iba a ser masculina pero ´´alguien´´ metió sus narices donde no la llamaban y termino siendo femenina-dijo Aarón viendo enojadamente a su hermana que sonrió inocentemente-Pero no me molesta-

-Es un gusto conocerte Omega-chan!-exclamo feliz Tooru

[Igualmente Tooru Hagakure]

-Nani? Como sabe mi nombre?-

-Recuerdan que les dije que hackie e sistema de la escuela?-pregunto el moreno recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo de los presentes -Hice una copia de los nombres y Quirks de todas las clases, por eso Omega los conoce-explico tranquilamente

-Wow, eso es impresionante King-san-alago Tenya-Pero, porque crear una inteligencia artificial?-cuestiono curioso

-Cuando tienes un Quirk que te permite manipular la tecnología una inteligencia artificial es necesaria-explico

-Ya veo-

-Por cierto donde esta Brooke-kun?-pregunto Mina extrañada por la falta del castaño

-Dijo que iba a explorar la escuela, le dije que lo alcanzaría-declaro Aarón tranquilamente terminando su comida-Estaba deliciosa Yaoyorozu-san-

-Gracias King-san-agradeció la pelinegra un poco sonrojada

-Bueno iré con Jasón, vuelvo al rato-declaro Aarón como se encamino a la puerta pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta. Esta es abierta desde afuera golpeando al moreno en la cara que cayó de espaldas al suelo

-AARÓN!-exclamo Jasón entrando por la puerta-Oye? Que haces ay abajo?-pregunto extrañado el castaño

-Un idiota me tiro-contesto enojado el moreno para luego levantarse de un salto-Me puedes explicar por qué abres la puerta así de golpe?-

-O, cierto-comento el castaño reaccionando- No creerás lo que encontré!-exclamo emocionado

-Qué?-

-UN BOSQUE!-

-Wow, quieres que te busque el Santa María, e Cristóbal?-pregunto sarcásticamente le moreno

-Jajá, que gracioso-respondió enojado el castaño

-Qué pasa con este bosque?-

-Es lo suficientemente grande para jugar al cazador del laberinto!-exclamo emocionado

-A poco?-pregunto interesado

-Ven a verlo tú mismo!-ambos americanos salen del lugar. Todos se vieron extrañados y luego voltearon a ver a Shawna y Jessica

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto Jessica

-De que hablan esos 2?-pregunto Kyoka

-Es un juego que esos 2 inventaron, es divertido-explico la pelimorada. Entonces el par de amigos vuelve

-El lugar es perfecto, puede funcionar-decía pensativamente Aarón

-Verdad que si? Solo debemos conseguir el permiso de la escuela-decía el castaño alegre

-Me parece bien-

-YES!-

-No creo que les dejen usar uno de los campos de entrenamiento para jugar-dijo seriamente Jessica

-LAVA TU SUCIA BOCA!-grito Jasón enojado-El cazador del laberinto NO ES NINGUN JUEGO!-

-Aquí vamos-comento Shawna rodando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida mientras que Aarón hizo facepalm con fastidio

-Gracias Súcubo-

-No me llames…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jasón continuo con sus gritos

-EL CAZADOR DEL LABERINTO ES UN METODO DE ENTRENAMIENTO QUE TE AYUDA A FORTALECER TU VELOCIDAD, REFLEJOS, SIGILO E INSTINTOS!-gritaba Jasón enumerando con los dedos para reafirmar su punto-QUEDO CLARO?!-

-Tsk, lo que digas-contesto con fastidio la pelirroja-Aun así no creo que les den el campo de entrenamiento a ustedes 2-

-Tienes un buen punto Stark-reconoció Aarón-Pero-

-Pero?-

-Nunca dijimos que seriamos solo nosotros-dijo sonriendo el moreno

-Uuuuuuu, tienes un plan cierto?-pregunto Shawna a su hermano

-A alguien le interesa fortalecer su velocidad, reflejos, sigilo e instintos?-pregunto tranquilamente a los demás de la clase aun con esa sonrisa. Todos se vieron entre si y el primero en dar un paso al frente fue

-Cuenta conmigo King!-exclamo emocionado Eijiro

-Conmigo también!-secundo Denki

-Se oye divertido, me apunto!-ahora fue Mina

Así uno a uno todos en la clase se sumaron a la actividad. Aarón vio a Jessica con una expresión burlona

-Te unes Jessica?-pregunto Shawna

-Me queda opción?-

-Not!-

-De acuerdo, me uno-

-YAY!-

* * *

 _Time Skip. Una semana después_

Ahora nos encontramos en Ground Omega. El campo de entrenamiento de Yuuei con forma de bosque. Todos los estudiantes de la clase 2-A estaban reunidos en la entrada vistiendo sus trajes de héroes

-Que estamos esperando?-pregunto una impaciente Mina

-Tranquila Mina-chan-decía Ochako tratando de calmar a su amiga

-La paciencia es una virtud Ashido-dijo Fumikage en su típico tono sabio de siempre

-Una virtud que yo no poseo, donde está tu hermano Shawna-chan?-pregunto a la pelimorada

-No lo sé, sabes donde esta Jasón? –pregunto Shawna al castaño

-Dijo que el director lo llamo para algo-fue la respuesta del castaño que se encontraba convertido en murciélago y colgaba boca abajo en un árbol

-YA LLEGUE!-fue el grito de Aarón que venía con su armadura y además no venía solo

- _Hub?_ -fue el pensamiento colectivo de la clase A al ver que detrás del moreno venia Aizawa y junto a el venia Monster Sand/Bruno

-Aizawa sensei? Bruno sensei? Que hacen aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad Shawna recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Jessica

-NO LO PREGUNTES ASÍ COMO ASÍ!-

-Auch-se quejó la pelimorada

-Para contestar a su pregunto señorita King-dijo Aizawa

-Hemos venido a supervisar este actividad-completo Bruno

-Supervisar?-fue la pregunta colectiva de la clase

-Esto es un tipo de entrenamiento no?-cuestiono aburridamente Aizawa como siempre-Es mi trabajo como su profesor principal supervisar esta actividad-

-Y el mío como su profesor de aspectos fundamentales del héroe supervisar su progreso como héroes en esta actividad-dijo Bruno sonriendo

-De acuerdo, y como nos organizaremos para esta actividad?-Cuestiono Momo levantando la mano

-Según lo que nos explicó su compañero-señalando a Aarón continuo-Esta actividad consiste en que se separaran en 2 grupos: los Runners-aparecen unos dibujos de fondo para ayudar a la explicación. El dibujo era de 4 personas que caminaban por el bosque-Y los Hunters-en la imagen aparecen figuras siniestras que empiezan a perseguir a las personas-El objetivo de los Runners es llegar al otro lado del bosque antes de que se acabe el tiempo-

-Suena sencillo-dijo Eijiro confiado

-Espera a saber el resto-dijo Jasón ya en su forma humana mientras sonreía de forma salvaje

-Y el de los Hunters-decía Bruno a la vez que Aizawa sonreía siniestramente-Es evitar que los Runners lleguen utilizando cualquier método-Bakugo empezó a sonreír siniestramente-Sin lastimar a sus compañeros claro está-El héroe dijo eso mientras veía a Bakugo seriamente

-MIERDA!-grito el rubio explosivo al aire

-Pero los Runners tendrán 2 ventaja-dijo Aizawa-Una de esas ventajas será que serán mayoría a los Hunters-

-Y la otra es que entraran con 5 minutos de ventaja antes de que los Hunters entren-muchos suspiraron aliados-Pero….-

- _PORQUE SIEMPRE HAY UN PERO?!_ -fue el pensamiento colectivo de la gran mayoría de la clase

-Estas ventajas tienen sus desventajas-Aizawa sonríe maniáticamente-La primera: al ser mayoría significan que serán más fáciles de localizar para los Hunters-

-Segunda: Al entrar antes, los Hunters tendrán rastreadores que les permitirán seguirles el paso a los Runners-

-Y tercera-eso fue lo dicho por Aarón que estaba junto a Jasón. Ambos con su cabello cubriendo sus rostros haciéndolos lucir intimidantes-A diferencia de los Hunters, los Runners-comenzó el moreno

-No ganaran al menos que lleguen al final del laberinto-completo Jasón. Ambos americanos levantaron la mirada mostrando como tenían expresiones aterradoras que hacían parecer la de Aizawa nada

-/QUE COMIENCE LA CAZA!/-dijeron ambos asustando a todos menos a Shawna, Jessica, Shoto y Bakugo

-Ok, ahora decidiremos a los equipos por sorteo-saca una de esas esferas del bingo-Veamos quienes serán los Hunters y los Runners-empieza a girar la esfera y cuando se detiene sale una pelota con un R-De los Runners: Izuku Midoriya-el peliverde trago grueso. Bruno gira nuevamente la esfera y esta vez sale una pelota con una H-Por los Hunters: Jasón Brooke-el castaño se convirtió en un lobo

- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** -aulló al aire el castaño para volver a la normalidad-SERA BESTIAL!-

Así siguieron por un rato hasta que los equipos estuvieron listos

 **Hunters:**

Aarón King

Jasón Brooke

Kyoka Jiro

Mezo Shoji

Minoru Mineta

Katsuki Bakugo

Hanta Sero

Yuga Aoyama

 **Runners:**

Shawna King

Jessica Stark

Izuku Midoriya

Tenya Iida

Ochako Uraraka

Mina Ashido

Momo Yaoyorozu

Mashirao Ojiro

Fumikage Tokoyami

Tsuyu Asui

Shoto Todoroki

Eijiro Kirishima

Denki Kaminari

Rikido Sato

Koji Koda

Tooru Hagakure

-Con ambos equipos listos empezamos-

Los Runners estaban por entrar hasta que….

-Por cierto, hay algo que olvidamos decirles-comento Aizawa-Los Runners no podrán usar sus Quirks hasta pasados 15 minutos luego de entrar-

-Eso quiere decir-decía Denki un poco asustado

-Que estaremos indefensos 10 minutos-dijo Eijiro igual de asustado

-Eso significa que….-Mina ya estaba pálida

-Así es Ashido-dijo Brooke apareciendo atrás de ella de repente asustándola-Podremos atraparlos fácilmente en ese tiempo-

-Cuando el cronometro llegue a 0 comenzaran-dijo Monster Sand a la vez que sacaba un cronometro digital que empezó a contar de 10 hacia atrás

10…

9…

8…

-Esperen, ay tiempo de arrepentirse?-pregunto nerviosamente Mina

7…

6…

5…

-Mina-le llamo Shawna. La pelirosa voltea a ver y ve que solo quedaban ellas 2 y Jessica

4…

3…

2…

-Run-fue lo dicho por Jasón que hizo que ambas salieran corriendo. Jessica miro a Aarón fijamente antes de también correr

1…

0….

 **-QUE COMIENCE LA CAZA!-** grito con entusiasmo Jasón solo para recibir un golpe de su amigo-Auch! PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!-

-Por el golpe en la cara de la semana pasada-contesto el moreno tranquilamente. Kyoka Minoru y Mezo tenían una gota de sudor en la frente

- _Que rencoroso_ -fue lo que pensaron los 3 aspirantes a héroes

* * *

Con los Runners

Todos se encontraban corriendo con un mismo pensamiento

- _Rayos, rayos, rayos,_ _rayos, rayos, rayos,_ _rayos, rayos, rayos,_ _rayos, rayos, rayos,_ _rayos, rayos_ –pensaban colectivamente casi todos los corredores hasta que se detuvieron

-Ok, debemos idear un plan-dijo Shoto

-/Yo tengo uno/-dijeron Jessica e Izuku a la vez. Ambos viéndose hasta que el peliverde voltea la mirada un poco nervioso

-Escuchemos ambas-sugirió Shawna tranquilamente

-Tu primero Midoriya-dijo la pelirroja

-B-bueno-dijo Izuku sacando su libro de notas de algún lado

-De donde lo saco?-cuestiono Shawna recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros colectivo

-Conociendo las particularidades de Brooke-san, Shoji-kun y Jiro-chan, ellos serán los rastreadores, asi que no hay forma de escapar-dijo Izuku

-Eso no ayuda-se quejó Mina

-Pero, hay forma de neutralizarlo-continúo el peliverde

-Cierto!-exclamo Shawna-Los oídos de Brooke y Kyoka son sensibles, asi que un ruido fuerte los aturdiría-explico la pelimorada

-Pero que hay de Jasón-chan y su olfato?-gero-comento Tsuyu

-Eso ya es más complicado-dijo Jessica pensativa-Lo único que se me ocurre es algo que deje inútil su nariz como algún gas o algo-decía pensativa la pelirroja entonces mira a Momo-Yaoyorozu-san podrías?-

-Lo intentare-fue la respuesta de la pelinegra

-Nos preocuparemos por eso después-dijo Shawna seriamente-Los más peligrosos son Bakugo y mi hermano, asi que hay que pensar como encargarnos de ello-

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Jessica-Pero necesitare ayuda-dijo mirando a Izuku y Shoto

* * *

Con los Hunters

Ya habían pasado 2 minutos y medio desde que los Runners se fueron y los Hunters estaban planeando su estrategia

-Probablemente ellos traten de neutralizar a los rastreadores-decía Aarón mirando a su amigo y a Mezo y Kyoka-Así que tendrán que cuidarse-los 3 asienten-Bakugo probablemente traten de derrotarnos a ti y a mi primero asi que tendrás que neutralizarlos primero-Bakugo sonrió como demente por eso-Mineta, Sero ustedes captúrenlos cuando estén distraídos

-Cuenta conmigo King-san!-exclamo el pequeño pervertido dando un pulgar arriba

-Aoyama-el rubio esperaba su papel-No estorbes-

- _Que frio!_ -pensaron los demás del equipo menos Jasón y Bakugo. Justo en ese momento acabaron los 5 minutos

-HORA DE CAZAR!-grito Jasón corriendo a la entrada seguido de…..

-YO IRE ADELANTE MALDITO!-grito Bakugo siguiendo al castaño. Los demás no tardaron en seguirlos

-Ok chicos-dijo Aarón a los rastreadores-Tenemos 10 minutos para ubicarlos antes de que puedan usar sus Quirks, asi que-

-Entendemos King-san-dijo Kyoka enchufando sus conectores en el suelo y Shoji que extendió sus brazos y creo ojos y oídos

-Jasón-

-A la orden bro- Jasón empezó a olfatear hasta que…..

-/Los tengo/-dijeron los 3 a la vez

-Bien, me convertiré en halcón y los emboscare-el castaño se convierte en dicho animal y se preparaba para volar cuando

-Detente-dijo Aarón haciendo que su amigo caiga cómicamente al suelo luego de volver a su forma humana

-Porque me detuviste?-pregunto un tanto enojado el castaño

-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo el moreno como la sustancia plateada se acumulaba en su mano y formaba algo que resulto ser

-Un dron?-cuestionaron confundidos todos al ver al dron pero este tenía una especie de altavoz unido

-Así es, ellos esperan que alguien los busque, esto es perfecto para tenderles una emboscada-explico el moreno-Omega enlaza el dron por favor-

[A la orden señor] contesto la I.A [Enlace completado señor] declaro como el dron se activó y empezó a volar

-Me explicas tu idea?-

-Ellos esperan que los busquemos no?-el castaño asiente-Porque ir directamente cuando podemos tenderles una emboscada?-

-Uuuuuu, me gusta cómo suena-

-ESE PLAN ES UNA MIERDA!-grito Bakugo-Yo digo que los busquemos y los volemos a todos-

-Y por eso es que tu estas aquí-Aarón dijo tranquilamente-Es lo que harás, hacer tu papel de Hunter a la perfección, buscar y destruir-Bakugo sonrió como el maniaco que es

* * *

5 minutos luego de la entrada de los Hunters

Con las presas….digo los Runners estos se encontraban caminando estando todos alerta esperando a que pasara el tiempo

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Shawna llamando la atención

-Que ocurre Shawna-chan?-pregunto Ochako

-Mi hermano ya tuvo que haber hecho su movimiento, me preocupa que no haya actividad de él y los Hunters todavía-decía preocupada la pelimorada

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien-dijo confiado Eijiro

-Siempre y cuando Bakugo no aparezca-dijo Denki haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió

-No creo que aparezca de la nada o sí?-dijo Hanta cuando

-MUERE!-se escuchó la voz de Bakugo haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta pero…

-Hub? No pasó nada?-dijo Izuku sorprendido pero sin bajar la guardia

-Qué extraño-dijo Jessica

-MUERE!-se volvió a escuchar el grito. Todos empezaron a asustarse

-De donde viene?!-pregunto Mina

-MUERE!-

-Ya me estoy asustando-dijo Tooru abrazando a Mashirao

-H-Hagakure-chan-dijo el rubio con cola estando MUY sonrojado por el abrazo de la chica invisible porque-Tus pechos-dijo avergonzado

-MUERE!-

-Donde estas Bakugo?!-pregunto Kirishima

-MUERE!-

Todos seguían escuchando el grito cada vez más seguido. Izuku y Jessica eran los que estaban mas alertas mirando en todas direcciones hasta que ambos miran arriba

-Pero qué diablos?!/Que es eso?!-preguntaron a la vez llamando la atención de todos que también voltearon

-Eso es…..-decía Tenya

-Un dron?-termino Ochako viendo al robot. Entonces suenan las milagrosas palabras que los Runners querían escuchar

-Ya pasaron los 10 minutos!-dijo Bruno por los altavoces **(N/A: dónde están? Ni idea)** -Los Runners ya están autorizados a usar sus poderes!-y con eso dicho…..

-ESTUPIDA MAQUINA!-grito Kirishima saltando y destrozando al robot con su brazo endurecido-Maldición, perdimos tiempo por culpa de esto-

-Si nos apresuramos, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido-dijo Jessica comenzando a volar seguida de Shawna. Mientras que los demás comenzaron a correr siguiéndolos-Yaoyorozu-san empieza con el plan-pidió la pelirroja

-Hai!-dijo la pelinegra como comenzó a concentrarse

* * *

En algún lugar escondido

-Perfecto-dijo Aarón sonriendo bajo su casco para luego comunicarse con sus compañeros-Ok equipo inicien con el plan: Dividir y Conquistar-

-HAI!-fue la respuesta casi colectiva que recibió

-Bakugo?-

-PUDRETE!-

-Lo tomare como un si-fue lo dicho por Aarón antes de cortar

* * *

Con los Runners todos estaban corriendo lo más rápido posible con el objetivo de salir del bosque pero

-Hola presas-dijo Jasón estando parado en el medio del camino con los brazos cruzados-Van a algún lado?-

-Je, no es muy listo de tu pate venir solo Brooke-dijo Eijiro como endureció sus brazos. Atrás de el Denki y Rikido también se prepararon para pelear pero…..

-TOMEN ESTO!-fue lo que escucharon los 3 antes de ser envueltos de pies a cabezas por las bolas pegajosas de Minoru el cual se encontraba oculto en un árbol

-Qué diablos?!-se preguntaron todos

-Mineta!-dijo Izuku. Tsuyu iba a saltar para atacarlo pero

-No lo harás!-dijo Hanta saliendo de la nada y atando a la chica rana contra un árbol-Quien sigue?-

-Dark Shadow!-grito Fumikage como el ser de oscuridad salió de su cuerpo rumbo a atacar al castaño pero un láser azul ataco al ser de oscuridad

-Gracias Aoyama-agradeció Jasón

-De nada-

-YAOYOROZU AHORA!-grito Jessica a la pelinegra

-HAI!-dijo esta como creaba una especie de mini parlante el cual empezó a emitir un agudo ruido que afecto al castaño

-AAAAARRRRRGGGG!-el castaño se cubría los oídos con dolor

-Funciona!-celebro Shawna. Entonces Jasón sonríe y se destapa los oídos

-Cayeron-dijo el castaño tranquilamente-Enserio pensaron que no esperaba algo como eso?-dijo revelando traer unos tapones en los oidos

-QUE?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

-Buen intento, los felicito-decía el castaño-Pero-se convierte en un enorme hombre lobo y- **NO FUE SUFICIENTE!** -grito como se abalanzó contra los Runners separándolos un poco quedando el en el centro- **AHORA BAKUGO!** -

-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER BASTARDO!-grito el rubio como apuntaba con uno de sus guantes a todos a la vez que aparecía el seguro-No lo esquiven!-quita el seguro y la gran explosión sale del orificio

Izuku activa el Full Cowl- **Detroit** -

-Perfecto-dijo Aarón estando volando con su Wing Pack. Entonces- **HOWITZER IMPACT!** -grito el moreno usando sus Grenade Gauntlets para usar el ataque de Bakugo

-MALDICION!-grito Shawna creando una barrera alrededor de todos pero….

-SHAWNA! QUE HACES?!-grito Jessica

 _ **-**_ _No puedo detenerme ahora!_ -pensó alarmado Izuku- **Smash!** -dijo soltando el ataque

Entre ambas explosiones por fuera y la onda de choque por dentro la barrera colapso mandando a volar a todos a diferentes partes del bosque

-Funciono mejor de lo que esperaba-comento Aarón

-Ya lo creo bro!-dijo Jasón feliz-Ahora quien va por quién?-

-YO IRE POR EL BASTARDO DE DEKU!-y sin decir más el rubio se fue en busca del peliverde

-Sabía que haría eso-dijo aburrido el pelinegro con putas verdes-Les importa vigilarlos?-pregunto Kyoka Shoji y Mineta Hanta y Yuuga mientras apuntaba a los que estaban capturados

-De acuerdo King-san-dijo Kyoka

-Bien-dijo como sacaba su Wing Pack y volaba lejos

Jasón olfatea el aire-Encontrado-se convierte en una pantera como se adentra en el bosque

-Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Eijiro

-Alguien se sabe un chiste?-pregunto Hanta

* * *

Con Izuku. El peliverde se encontraba inconsciente

-Deku-kun-escucho una voz-Deku-kun-escucho de nuevo. El peliverde abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es…

-AAAAAAAA!-grito el peliverde rojo a mas no poder al tener cierta parte del cuerpo de la castaña muy cerca de su rostro-U-Uraraka-san?! –exclamo con sobresalto el peliverde. Luego de unos se segundos se calmó-Que ocurrió?-pregunto y luego de que la castaña les explicara ambos notan que no estaban solos

-Uraraka-chan! Midoriya-kun!-exclamo Mina llegando junto con Koji-Se encuentran bien?-pregunto

-Si Ashido-chan-contesto la castaña

-Fue una fuerte explosión cierto?-

-Lo fue-

Ambas amigas seguían charlando pero el peliverde se encontraba bastante pensativo

- _Esto fue planeado?_ -se preguntaba mentalmente el peliverde- _Acaso King-san planeo esto? Separarnos para que fuera más fácil derrotarnos?_ -eran las preguntas que se hacia el peliverde recordando los eventos

-Midoriya-kun, que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Ochako. Izuku se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida se tranquilizo

-No podemos quedarnos quietos, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, con suerte encontraremos a los demás-dijo calmadamente el peliverde a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar

* * *

Con Shawna. La pelimorada tenía una ligera jaqueca producto de la explosión

- _Nnnngh, Aarón eres un maldito genio idiota_ -se quejaba mentalmente la pelimorada- _Me voy a vengar de ti idiota_ -pensaba molesta para luego levantarse-Bueno, será mejor empezar a caminar-se dijo a sí misma como empezó a caminar pero

-SHAWNA-CHAN!-escucho Shawna una voz y lo siguiente que vio fue un par de botas y guantes sin cuerpo

-Hagakure-chan!-exclamo la pelimorada encontrándose con su amiga que estaba acompañada por-Todoroki-kun, Ojiro-Kun-

-Hola King-chan-saludo el rubio con cola

-Hola-devolvió el saludo la pelimorada-Bueno no debemos quedarnos quietos-dijo como empezó a caminar seguida de los demás

* * *

Con Jessica. Ella había frenado su caída con sus alas y ahora se encontraba caminando sola por el bosque estando en alerta máxima por cualquier ruido

-Maldita hojalata-gruñía la pelirroja enojada-De seguro lo planeo todo desde el principio, separarnos para derrotarnos más rápido, pues déjame decirte algo Aarón King, no pienso caerá ante ti!-dijo como sintió que algo se movía a sus espaldas-Quien esta hay?!-pregunto ya con fuego en sus manos

-Tranquila Stark-san-dijo Yaoyorozu saliendo de entre los arbustos acompañada de Tenya y Fumikage

-Menos mal que no era King-suspiro aliviada la pelirroja

-Sera mejor movernos, y tratar de reunirnos con los demás-comento Tenya a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar

-Van….-escucharon todos una voz conocida

* * *

En el grupo de Shawna

-A algún lado?-

Los 4 aspirantes voltearon un poco aterrados

* * *

Con el grupo del brócoli….digo Izuku

-DEKU!-

-K-k-Kacchan!-exclamo el peliverde asustado

* * *

Entonces como todo buen anime, la pantalla se parte en 3 mostrando los rostros D Katsuki, Aarón y Jasón los cuales dijeron un unísono

-/Es su fin/-

* * *

En el grupo de Izuku

El peliverde activo el Full Cowl y se puso en posición de combate. Acción imitada por el rubio que genero un par de explosiones

-Adelántense! Yo distraeré a Kacchan!-dijo el peliverde a sus compañeros que asintieron y comenzaron a correr

-Es hora de terminar con esto Deku!-se lanza contra el empezando un intercambio de golpes

Bakugo como siempre empieza con un derechazo que fue fácilmente predicho por Izuku quien lo esquivo y contraataco con un gancho a la barbilla elevándolo un poco en el aire pero este rápidamente se estabiliza y ataca con una explosión de la cual el peliverde solo pudo cubrirse mandándolo un poco hacia atrás. Bakugo sin perder el tiempo se impulsa hacia Izuku y prepara un nuevo golpe mandando a volar a Katsuki que haciendo uso de sus explosiones se estabiliza y va contra el peliverde que también va contra él. Ambos empiezan un intercambio de ataques mutuos en el que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Hasta que en un momento ambos se golpean mandándose a volar a lados contrarios

-VOY A DESTRUIRTE DEKU!-

-INTENTALO!-

Ambos se lanzan a combatir de nuevo

* * *

Con Shawna. Su grupo se encontraba viendo fijamente al castaño que sonreía mostrando sus dientes

-Jasón!-exclamo un poco asustada Shawna. No lo admitiría pero el castaño le resultaba aterrador-Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto tontamente

-Shawna, dulce e inocente Shawna-decía Jasón acercándose a paso tranquilo-Solo hago lo que todo buen depredador hace-va cambiando de forma- **jugar con mi comida** -declaro convertido en un hombre tigre. Shawna se pone en posición de combate pero Shoto la detiene

-Vayan, yo lo detendré-Shawna y los demás estaban por irse pero

- **No lo harán!** -gruño Jasón como iba detenerlos pero un ataque de fuego lo detiene

-Vayan!-dijo Todoroki como los demás aprovecharon para huir

- **Entonces quieres jugar?** -pregunto el castaño. Todoroki se puso en posición de pelea sin contestar- **Entonces….JUGUEMOS!** -

Jasón se convierte en un rinoceronte y carga con Shoto que se hace un lado y ataca con fuego. Pero Jasón lo esquiva convirtiéndose en una tortuga y luego como serpiente se arrastra hasta estar cerca de Shoto donde se convierte en un gorila y lo golpea. Shoto retrocede un poco por el golpe pero se recupera rápidamente y dando un pisotón al suelo crea una columna de hielo que va contra Jasón congelándolo

-Se terminó-o eso pensó el bicolor cuando la columna empieza a temblar y agrietarse y de ahí sale Jasón convertido en un elefante y carga contra Shoto mandándolo lejos. Entonces vuelve a ser humano

-Que pasa Todoroki? Te quedaste helado o quemado?-pregunto burlón el castaño haciendo enojar al bicolor que en un segundo mando una llamarada contra el castaño

-Te borrare esa sonrisa-dijo enojado el bicolor y ambos comenzaron a pelear

* * *

Con Jessica. Ella y su grupo veían como Aarón los veía con una expresión desafiante como si esperara a que se movieran para atacar

-Y? se quedaran parados hay o van a atacarme?-pregunto estando cruzado de brazos

- _Como si fuéramos a caer con eso_ -

-Iida-kun! Tokoyami-kun! Es nuestra oportunidad!-dijo Momo como creaba una granada flash y la arrojaba cerca de Aarón. La granada exploto cegando al moreno o eso parecía. Tenya y Fumikage aprovecharon y atacaron

-Dark Shadow!-el ser de sombras va contra Aarón al igual que Tenya que preparo una patada pero

-Predecible-fue lo dio por el moreno antes de esquivar ambos ataques y con una linterna iluminar a la sombra que se ocultó atrás de su portador-Eh analizado detalladamente los Quirks de todos-decía el moreno dando una patada a Iida para alejarlo-No hay nada que hagan que pueda sorprenderme-decía como se acercaba a Momo pero

-TOMA ESTO!-grito Jessica dándole una patada a Aarón mandándola un par de metros lejos-Vayan a la salida! Yo lo detendré!-dijo la pelirroja preparándose para el combate

-Pero…-trato de decir la vice presidenta pero

-NO DISCUTAS! SOLO HAZLO!-grito la pelirroja y sin opción Momo Tenya y Fumikage se fueron dejando solos a los americanos

-No fue muy listo de tu parte hacer eso Stark-dijo Aarón como sus brazos ya eran los DoomFist

-De hecho-sus manos se encienden-Lo fue-lo mira con una sonrisa burlona-Porque ahora puedo pelear a gusto!-y con eso dicho ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes

Aarón lanzo un derechazo pero Jessica lo esquiva y contraataca con una patada a la cara del moreno impactándolo y aturdiéndolo un poco. Pero este se recupera rápidamente y cambia sus puños por su espada y empieza a dar una serie de veloces cortes tratando de dañar a su oponente que esquivaba los cortes muy apenas. Entonces la pelirroja despliega sus alas y se aleja comenzando a disparar fuego de sus manos. Pero Aarón crea su escudo y se cubre lo cual Jessica aprovecha para acercarse y plantarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara mandándolo lejos

-Te dolió?-pregunto burlona la pelirroja

-TE VOY A DESTRUIR!-grito el pelinegro disparando con sus Gatling Fingers(antes trigger fingers) a la pelirroja que tuvo que ocultarse detrás de un árbol para evitar las balas-Súcubo, sal a jugar-dijo Aarón riendo maniáticamente

* * *

Con el resto de los Runners todos casualmente se habían encontrado y corrían lo más rápido que podrían a la salida y a tan solo unos metros

-FINALMENTE! LIBERTAD-exclamo Mina corriendo y sin fijarse su pie toca un láser que-PERO QUE MIERDA?!-grito la pelirosa antes de ser atrapada por una red de energía que salió disparada de la nada. Entonces más redes fueron disparadas atrapando a todos los Runners. Shawna fue la primera en gritar

-AARÓN! ERES UN MALDITO GENIO IDIOTA!-grito a todo pulmón la pelimorada

* * *

De regreso con Aarón y Jessica

-Donde estas cabeza de tomate?-pregunto el pelinegro buscando a la del quirk demoniaco. El decide activar su casco y activar una especie de visión infrarroja y mira en múltiples direcciones hasta que-Te encontré!-declaro como con su Plasma Buster disparaba destruyendo el árbol pero-Que diablos?!-

-MIRA ARRIBA HOJALATA!-el pelinegro no alcanzo a cubrirse cuando recibió una doble patada de la pelirroja mandándolo lejos

-Auch-se quejó levantándose-Eso si me dolió-

-Ay, aboye tu armadura de juguete?-pregunto burlonamente la pelirroja

-Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara-crea sus Tesla Guns y carga electricidad- **Stunner Shock!** -el pelinegro lanza la esfera eléctrica pero la pelirroja pero esta lo esquiva y contraataca con una bola de fuego que es bloqueada por uno de los Doomfist y luego Aarón vuelve a lanzar un rayo que es interceptado por una bola de fuego

-Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos-declaro la pelirroja

-Hagámoslo!-iban a lanzarse el uno contra el otro pero algo o más bien alguien cae cerca d ellos

-Jasón?-dijo Aarón reconociendo a su amigo que estaba un poco quemado

-Hola bro-saludo el castaño de lo más tranquilo-Aquí viene-

-Te rindes?-pregunto Shoto llegando y notando a los otros 2-Stark?-

-Hola Todoroki-

-Solo falta que aparezcan Tntonto y Midoriya-dijo con un poco de ironía el pelinegro y como si lo hubiera invocado **(N/A: y xq así lo dicto yo)** tanto el peliverde como el rubio terminaron estrellándose en el lugar-Ok, eso es muy conveniente-

-DEKU IDIOTA!-grito Katsuki-NOS MANDASTE A VOLAR!-

-TU FUISTE EL QUE LANZO ESA EXPLOSION!-devolvió el grito Izuku

Los Hunters miraban a sus rivales con diferentes miradas. Jasón con una sonrisa desafiante. Bakugo con una expresión de enojo y Aarón con un ceño fruncido. Los Runners tenían expresiones serias viendo a su respectivo rival. Todos estaban quietos esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento y creo que ya todos sabemos lo que va a pasar

-DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Katsuki se lanzó contra el peliverde que con el Full Cowl activado esquivo el ataque. Ese fue el detonante para….el apocalipsis

Aarón y Jasón cuyas manos fueron reemplazadas por garras se lanzaron a por sus rivales

Jasón empezó atacando a Shoto con una serie de zarpazos tratando de derribarlo pero el bicolor se las arregló para esquivarlos todos y contraatacar con un torrente de llamas empujándolo lejos pero este ataque es resistido por el castaño que se protegió con sus brazos en forma de X obteniendo como resultado algunas quemaduras. Entonces Jasón decide convertirse en un puma y corre contra Shoto que prepara fuego en su mano

Izuku lanzo un golpe creando la onda de choque empujando a Katsuki lejos pero este se recupera con una explosión y va contra Izuku apuntando ambos brazos al frente disparando una gran explosión hacia el peliverde que se cubrió y contraataco con un Smash que fue esquivado en el último segundo. Ambos se ven a los ojos y se lanzan el uno contra el otro

Aarón y Jessica estaban intercambiando ataques de rayos y fuego respectivamente tratando de acestarle al otro. Entonces ambos cambian a combate cercano. Aaron con su DoomFist y Jessica con sus puños encendido. Ambos intentaron golpear al otro pero sus ataques eran bloqueados o desviados por el otro. Ambos retroceden y se miran fieramente

-YA RINDETE HOJALATA!-grito la pelirroja corriendo hacia Aarón

-JAMAS!-el pelinegro con verde imita su acción

Los 6 contendientes estaban por impactar sus ataques los unos con los otros cuando

-SE ACABO EL TIEMPO! LOS HUNTERS GANAN!-dijo Bruno por los altavoces

-/MALDITA SEA!/-gritaron Aarón Katsuki y Jasón a la vez

* * *

Ya en las afueras del bosque con todos los estudiantes. Los Runners que fueron capturados veían enojadamente a Aarón que estaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que

-AARÓN!-grito Shawna tacleando a su hermano-ERES UN TRAMPOSO!-le recrimino-PONER REDES DE ENERGIA EN LA SALIDA NO ESTA PERMITIDO!-

-A ver en las reglas dice claramente-decía el pelinegro

-El objetivo de los Hunters es evitar que los Runners lleguen a la salida utilizando CUALQUIER método-completo Jasón sonriendo burlonamente

-Pero recuerden!-llamo la atención Monster Sand-Sin importar que pase, esto es solo una práctica, un juego que no deben tomarse enserio, la próxima vez lo harán mejor-eso pareció levantar un poco el animo

En los dormitorios todos los de la clase estaban reunidos para discutir sobre lo ocurrido ese día

-Debo admitirlo King-San, fue una excelente idea esa la del dron-alago Yaoyorozu

-Gracias Yaoyorozu-san, fue algo que se me ocurrió-

-Y esas redes cuando las pusiste?-pregunto curiosamente Mina

-Eso…..es un secreto-dijo mientras sonreía enigmáticamente el pelinegro

-Aaaaa King-san, no seas malo-se quejó la pelirrosa

-Lo siento Ashido, pero no te lo diré-

-MINETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó un grito de inframundo como el pequeño pervertido corría por su vida siendo perseguido por una furiosa Jessica-TE VOY A MATAR ENANO PERVERTIDO!-

-AIUDA!-grito el peliuva

-Eso es divertido-dijo Aarón. Y con eso terminamos este cap

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y les gusto? Lo continuo o qué?**

 **Enserio. Donde estaban los megáfonos?**

 **Porque sigo sin decir nada de All Might?**

 **Minoru morirá? Espero que si XD**

 **Los churros conquistaran el mundo?**

 **Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de My Hero Academia: Second Year**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y dejar review. Recuerden colocar la historia en favs y follows y como no tengo nada más que decir me despido. ADIOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón:Y DALE!**

 **Yo:AHORA SI TE MATO!**

 **Aarón: A CORRER!**

 **Izuku:sayonara**


End file.
